The Adventures of Werewolf Zoro
by pingo1387
Summary: A series of stand-alone drabbles featuring Werewolf!Zoro, based on Yellow Eyes and Green Tail. Now with Vampire!Sanji and Werewolf!Luffy.
1. The Pound

**Aaaaaye [drunkenly points at readers] These drabbles are based on my story Yellow Eyes and Green Tail, a short story featuring Werewolf!Zoro. I recommend reading that one first if you haven't already, since it gives info on Zoro being a werewolf. Here it is:**

**/s/10737063/1/Yellow-Eyes-and-Green-Tail**

**So these all take place when the crew has nine members, and none of these will be post-timeskip unless requested. Also, just assume that Zoro has made a hole in his pants so he can leave his tail out.**

* * *

><p>"Which way did he go!?"<p>

"This way . . . no, um—this way?"

"Can't you get his scent?"

"I lost it!"

Chopper and Brook screeched to a stop in the middle of the dim, deserted road and looked at each other, their faces illuminated by the full moon.

"I . . ." Chopper looked down and turned back into his small form. "I'm sorry . . . we lost him . . ."

Brook knelt and patted Chopper's head reassuringly. "Don't worry about it, Chopper-_san_. It doesn't look like anyone's out but us tonight. Besides, there's a small forest just over there—with any luck, he'll go there."

Chopper nodded. "And he'll come back in the morning . . ."

Brook nodded and stood. "Now, let's get back. You should get some sleep. We can worry about him in the morning."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sanji called everyone for breakfast. They trudged to the kitchen and sat around, waiting for food.<p>

"Hm?" Sanji muttered, looking around. "Wolf-boy's sleeping in, right?"

Brook started whistling.

"How the hell do you whistle without any lips?" Usopp demanded. "Never mind, where _is_ Zoro? He wasn't in the men's room."

"Um . . ." Chopper looked down.

Nami folded her arms and stared at Brook and Chopper. "You two are in for a beating if he got away."

"I'm sorry!" Chopper cried. "I know we were supposed to stay inside with Zoro because we're docked at a town, and we _were_ doing that, and then I opened the door to get something, and Zoro came outside, and then he noticed the town and he jumped off the ship, and then we ran after him but I lost his scent—"

Robin sighed. "I really hope he didn't attack anyone."

"Anyway," Brook continued, "a thousand apologies. Chopper-_san_ and I figured that no one else was out last night, and Zoro-_san_ would come back here in the morning."

"So where is he?" Luffy exclaimed.

Brook shrugged.

"You'd think he'd be back by now," Franky muttered. "This is _not_ super."

"You don't suppose he was attacked by the villagers?" Robin murmured thoughtfully.

"If he's not back by the time we're done, someone needs to go look for him," Nami said. "And Brook, Chopper?"

The two looked up.

Nami punched them.

* * *

><p>"So . . ." Luffy looked around. He and Sanji had gotten the job of looking for their missing werewolf. "Where is he?"<p>

Sanji rolled his eyes. "If we _knew_, we wouldn't be standing here."

He quickly stopped a passerby. "Hey, you, did you see a big green wolf around last night?"

The man looked confused. "A wolf? I didn't know we had a wolf around here." He suddenly looked thoughtful. "But . . . I _did_ see the dogcatchers out last night. I live next to the pound, see, and I noticed them bringing in a big dog. Didn't see its color."

Sanji raised an eyebrow. "Can you show us where the pound is?"

* * *

><p>Luffy and Sanji eventually found and entered the pound. A man at a desk greeted them with a bored expression.<p>

"Was a green wolf brought in last night?" Sanji asked without preamble.

"He's yours?" the man asked. "Yeah, that weirdo's in the back." He handed Sanji a key.

Luffy and Sanji hurried down the rows until they found Zoro. He was in human form, curled up on the blankets, facing away from them, his green tail twitching.

"Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed happily, setting off a few dogs barking in the kennels near them.

Zoro sat up and looked around. When he spotted Luffy and Sanji, he flushed and quickly covered himself with a blanket.

Sanji sat down hard and started cracking up.

"Shut your mouth, cook," Zoro hissed, obviously still exhausted. "Get me out of here already."

Luffy grinned and crouched by Zoro's kennel, poking his hand through the bars. "Hi, Zoro! How'd you get yourself stuck here?"

Zoro growled at Sanji for a moment before answering. "I guess Chopper and Brook told you I got away? Well, I got hit with some sleeping dart, and I woke up here a couple hours ago. I called that asshole at the desk over to let me out, but he said that he can't let me out because I have a tail."

Luffy laughed.

"Get me _out_ of here!"

Sanji, still shaking from laughter, crawled over to the lock and used the key. The door swung open and Zoro crawled out, holding the blanket around his waist. He stood shakily and stretched out his cramped legs.

Luffy and Sanji brought him back to the front desk.

"Make sure you put a collar and leash on him next time," the man said, barely looking up.

Sanji snickered. Zoro growled at the man. "I am _not_ a goddamn _pet_!"

"Zoro, heel!" Luffy commanded. "Back to Sunny! Come!"

"Luffy," Zoro growled. "You are _not_ helping."

Sanji laughed at Zoro all the way back to the ship.


	2. Werewolf Luffy

"Luffy, cut it out!" Zoro snapped, baring his teeth as his captain tried to steal some meat from him yet again.

Luffy stuck out his tongue. "No way! This is my mission!"

"Luffy, you have your own meat," Sanji muttered.

"But it's my mission to take some of Zoro's," Luffy said patiently.

Sanji rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, boys," Nami muttered, sipping her drink.

Luffy finally grabbed a piece of ham. "Haha! Mission accomplished!"

Zoro quickly leaned over and snatched the meat with his mouth from Luffy's hand, chomping down quickly and retreating with the meat between his teeth and a satisfied expression.

"Mission _what_ now?" he asked smugly, swallowing the ham.

Luffy pouted and examined his finger. "Zoro, you bit me!"

Drops of blood oozed from his finger.

"Yeah, well—" Zoro suddenly paled and stared at Luffy. "I _what_?"

Chopper jumped up and ran over to Luffy, checking his finger. "It doesn't look too bad. I think it'll be fine in a day or two."

"Oh, no," Zoro whispered. "Please, let it only work in wolf form . . ."

"What are you—?" Sanji's eyes widened. "Shit."

Luffy frowned and looked around. "What's wrong? It's just a . . ." he suddenly blinked and swayed, looking ill. "Little . . ."

His head hit the table. Usopp screamed.

"_Fuck_!" Zoro yelled. He stood, knocking his chair over, and seized Luffy under the armpits, dragging his captain away from the table and out the door as quickly as possible.

"What does he think he's doing?" Franky demanded, standing.

The crew quickly followed Zoro out the door and found that he'd managed to drag Luffy to the railing.

"Zoro, you're not allowed to drown Luffy," Nami said nervously.

Zoro ignored her and stared at Luffy expectantly.

About ten seconds later, Luffy twitched and raised his head.

"What . . . hap—" he suddenly heaved and lost his dinner over the side of the ship. Zoro rubbed his back comfortingly.

The others crowded around them and checked on Luffy.

"What happened?" Luffy asked, recovering. He looked around. "What's wrong?"

Zoro sighed. "The full moon's in two days."

Luffy stared at Zoro. He stared at his finger. He stared at Zoro again. He looked at Zoro's tail. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"I'm a werewolf now?" he whispered.

Zoro slowly nodded. "Luffy . . . I'm so sorry—"

"Yay!" Luffy exclaimed. "Where's my tail?"

Nami groaned. "This is _not_ a 'yay' situation!"

"Sure it is," Luffy said. "I'm just like Zoro now!"

Usopp sighed.

* * *

><p>On the eve of the full moon, both Luffy and Zoro were resting up in the men's bedroom.<p>

"Zoro?"

"Hm?"

"I feel like crap."

"Yeah."

"Does this happen every month?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Finally, night fell. The moon began to rise over the horizon.<p>

"Right," Usopp said. "So, you two will stay out on deck. I'll be on lookout up above."

Zoro and Luffy nodded, looking ill. Usopp glanced at the full moon, shrieked, and scrambled up to the crow's nest.

"Good luck!" he called before dragging a light weight over the opening.

The others were already inside and sleeping. Zoro started stripping.

"Take them off," he said, gesturing to Luffy's clothes. "They'll only—ugh—" he put a hand to his head. "Get in the way."

Luffy shrugged and quickly stripped as well. Soon they were sitting together on the deck, back-to-back, waiting for the inevitable.

"Zoro . . ."

"What?"

"My stomach hurts."

"Yeah."

"My head hurts too, and I'm really hot."

"Yeah."

"Does this happen every—"

"Yes."

Luffy sighed.

Not even ten minutes later, the transformations began.

* * *

><p>Wolf Zoro and Wolf Luffy saw each other and stared suspiciously. They sniffed each other and each decided that the other was not hostile.<p>

_Who are you?_ Wolf Zoro demanded.

_Don't know name_, Wolf Luffy admitted, wagging his tail. _Who you?_

_Zoro. Where are Brook and Chopper?_

_Don't know. Who they?_

_Friends._

_We can be friends!_

_. . . You want to play?_

_Yes!_

* * *

><p>Zoro and Luffy eventually woke up with the sun, curled up on the ground near each other. Luffy sat up, yawned, and blinked. "Hmm . . . oh, I remember what happened."<p>

Zoro glanced over at his captain, who now had a fluffy black tail and yellow eyes.

Luffy grinned. "That was fun . . . hey, why does everything look weird?"

"Colorblindness," Zoro said, standing. "Get dressed."

Luffy stood slowly and turned to examine his new tail. Zoro tossed his captain's clothes at him. "We're going to bed."

Luffy yawned. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Luffy and Zoro finally got up for lunch and wandered into the galley. Sanji looked up.<p>

"Hey, wolf-boys," he said. "Lunch's ready."

They sat down with the rest of the crew and began devouring their food.

"How'd it go?" Nami asked.

Luffy grinned. "It was fun! Zoro and I got to play together!"

Zoro shrugged. "What he said."

"Ooh, your eyes are yellow too," Usopp said, leaning over.

"They are? Neat!" Luffy exclaimed. "Hey, Usopp—" he gestured to his ear.

Usopp reached over and scratched behind his friend's ear.

"Mmm . . . feels good . . ." Luffy closed his eyes and nuzzled against Usopp's hand.

Nami quietly took out a camera and snapped a picture.

* * *

><p><strong>Note that future drabbles will not involve Werewolf!Luffy unless requested.<strong>


	3. Monster

"Zoro, tuck in your tail," Nami ordered as they docked at a small village.

Zoro scowled as he stuffed his tail into his pants. "I _know_."

"Let's go drinking," Usopp suggested cheerfully, slapping Zoro on the back.

"Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Come on, wolf-boy, I'll pay," Sanji said.

"I'm coming too!" Chopper exclaimed.

Zoro grinned. "Sure, let's go."

The girls, Franky, and Brook watched the group go.

"I'll go with them," Robin said softly.

"Thank you," Nami said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>The six sat around a table at the bar and ordered drinks, chatting cheerfully.<p>

"You sure you don't want a bone?" Sanji muttered to Zoro, grinning.

"Shut that mouth," Zoro snapped.

The bartender served up their drinks.

"Gimme some," Luffy said happily, reaching for Zoro's drink. Zoro slapped his hand away and held his drink out of reach.

"Zoro, come on," Luffy whined, stretching his arm out. Zoro held the drink farther away. Soon he was leaning back in his chair with Luffy's arm stretching over him. In another minute, Luffy fell into Zoro and crashed to the floor.

"Are you two alright?" Robin asked, leaning over.

Zoro straightened his clothes and scowled at Luffy. "I'm fine," he muttered. Half of his drink had sloshed all over the floor. The other patrons were staring at them.

Luffy grinned and helped Zoro up. "Sorry!"

They got back into their chairs.

"Hey, buddy, what's up with that tail?"

They turned at the sudden question from a wide-eyed patron. The chatter around the pub died down as everyone looked around and spotted Zoro's twitching tail—it had come free during the scuffle.

"I—uh," Zoro said nervously.

"Hey, his eyes are yellow," one of the other patrons exclaimed, pointing at Zoro.

The bar was suddenly full of hisses and murmurs.

"Does that mean . . . ?"

"A tail, yellow eyes . . ."

"Isn't he a . . . ?"

"A werewolf!" someone cried suddenly.

Zoro clenched his hand around his mug's handle.

The patrons began jeering and yelling.

"Beast!"

"Get out of here!"

"Wild animal!"

"Monster!"

"You don't deserve to live!"

Zoro stared at the table, his expression dark and his hands clenched into fists.

"Demon!"

"Don't bring your curse into our town!"

"Damn monster!"

"Just go and die!"

"HE'S NOT A MONSTER!"

Luffy had stood and was glaring angrily at everyone in the bar. Some of the jeers and taunts died down.

"Luffy, it's fine," Zoro muttered.

"He's _not_ a monster," Luffy repeated. "He . . . he really likes being scratched behind the ears!"

The whole bar went quiet. Zoro looked up at Luffy and his cheeks turned pink. Sanji snickered.

Someone began laughing. This set everyone else off.

"Don't laugh!" Chopper cried, standing up as well with tears in his eyes. "He's not a monster—when I'm too tired to walk, he carries me piggyback!"

Zoro's face turned red. Sanji's shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"He listens to my stories even if he pretends to be sleeping!" Usopp exclaimed, standing up and knocking his chair over. "And he puts up with our crap!"

"He likes fish, but not chocolate!"

"He's super strong!"

"He can't tell left from right!"

"His tail wags when he's happy!"

"He'll protect us if we're in danger!"

The three fired off these statements and more for a good two minutes. Zoro's face continued reddening and Sanji continued to laugh silently at his obvious discomfort.

"I think you three have made your point," Robin said softly. "Shall I break their necks?"

Luffy was about to answer when someone exclaimed, "I thought I recognized them!" The man pulled out a newspaper and shook out the latest editions of bounty posters.

"Monkey D. Luffy, 300,000,000 beris," he read aloud, his hands shaking. "R-Roronoa Zoro, 120,000,000 beris . . . Tony Tony Chopper, 50 beris . . . N-Nico Robin, 80,000,000 beris!"

"What about me?" Sanji muttered.

"I don't see yours," mumbled the man.

Everyone in the bar paled and stared at the Strawhats.

"Come on, let's go," Luffy said. He and the others left the bar, abandoning their unfinished drinks at the table and leaving the other patrons in stunned silence.

"You didn't have to do that," Zoro muttered, scratching the back of his head. "Those guys were morons."

"Yes, we did," Luffy said fiercely.

Chopper nodded. Robin shrugged. "Well, honestly, I would have preferred it if I could have broken _something_, but you three did a good job."

"Robin-_chwan_'s so lovely when she's angry," Sanji sighed.

". . . Thanks," Zoro muttered.

They grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm taking requests now! You can request a drabble in a review or PM. Please note that it's possible I won't accept every request.<strong>


	4. Fun with Werewolf Luffy

**Judy Budgie644 requested more Werewolf!Luffy :) **

**Happy New Year's! **

**(hadtorepostthisbecauseoftechnicaldifficultiesoopssorry)**

* * *

><p>Luffy stared intensely at the meat on his plate. He frowned, sniffed it, and poked it.<p>

"Sanji?" he said.

"Mm?"

"This isn't good."

Sanji looked up from the sink, annoyed. "What?"

Zoro glanced over at Luffy's meat and saw the problem. "He means it needs to be cooked less."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Luffy." Sanji took the meat, stored it in the fridge, and set up more in a pan. "It'll be ready soon."

Luffy's tail wagged happily. "Thanks!"

* * *

><p>Usopp carefully scooted away from Luffy as his friend sat down for a game of cards. Luffy frowned at him. "What?"<p>

"I'm just being careful," Usopp mumbled.

Luffy stared at him for a moment before getting it. "Oh . . . Usopp, don't worry, I won't bite you!"

"Well, _you_ got bit by accident—"

"I'll be extra-careful," Luffy promised.

Usopp sighed. "Okay . . ."

They played a round of Old Maid. Luffy lost since he kept picking the old maid from Usopp's cards.

"You really stink at this," Usopp said cheerfully, laying down his last pair. "I win!"

Luffy frowned. "Oh, well."

Usopp raised his eyebrows as his eyes traveled to Luffy's midriff.

"What's up?"

Usopp pounced on Luffy and proceeded to rub his stomach like a dog's. Luffy laughed with delight as he fell onto his back and his leg started kicking.

"Who's a good boy?" Usopp joked as he rubbed.

Luffy grinned in response as his tail thumped on the deck.

* * *

><p>Luffy stared suspiciously at the cutlery laid out for him. The others noticed and looked around.<p>

"What's wrong?" Nami asked.

Luffy narrowed his eyes at the fork. "Why doesn't that burn me?"

"What?" Franky asked.

Luffy poked the fork cautiously. "Silver burns, right? I tried picking up some of those coins earlier, but I got hurt. Why doesn't this stuff burn?"

The others were silent, slightly in shock that Luffy had asked a relevant and (fairly) intelligent question.

"Huh, I never thought about that," Zoro muttered, picking up his fork and examining it. "Why _doesn't_ silverware burn?"

"That stuff's not real silver," Sanji explained, coming around to the table and serving up the meal. "It's mostly pewter."

"Oh," Luffy said. "But why's it called silverware?"

"Mostly the color," Sanji said, setting down Luffy's and Zoro's plates (with ample amounts of rare meat). "But some silverware really is made of silver. We don't have that stuff because it's really expensive and it's way too hard to clean."

"Oh, I'd always wondered about that," Chopper exclaimed. "So it's not _real_ silver."

"If it were, I would've sold it a _long_ time ago," Nami said.

* * *

><p>"Go, Luffy!" Usopp threw the stick across the ship. Luffy darted after it happily.<p>

"What are you idiots doing?" Nami muttered, coming around. "You're too loud."

"Sorry!" Usopp exclaimed as Luffy ran back with the stick. He threw it again. "We're playing fetch. Zoro's hiding below deck . . . he said something about not being tempted again."

"Well, can you at least keep it down?" Nami complained. "Robin and I are trying to relax over here."

"Sure," Usopp said. "Go long!"

He heaved the stick across the ship with all his might.

"Where do you even get these sticks?" Nami muttered.

_Splash_

"Oh, it landed in the water," Usopp said. "Guess I don't know my own strength!" He flexed his arm.

_SPLASH_

"And what was _that_?" Nami snapped.

Usopp looked around. Luffy was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, crap!" he cried. He ran across the ship and dove in the water after Luffy.

Nami sighed and went to get the rope ladder.

* * *

><p>"They're so noisy," Nami muttered, looking over to where Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, Brook, and Zoro were talking and yelling about something.<p>

"I can get Luffy and Zoro to be quiet," Robin offered without looking up from her book.

"Oh yeah?" Nami asked interestedly.

Two hands suddenly sprouted near Luffy's and Zoro's heads. They looked around, startled. The others watched curiously.

The hands started scratching the werewolves behind their ears. Almost immediately they quieted down and closed their eyes. Luffy smiled with contentment.

"I guess we'll talk about it later," Usopp muttered. "But I'm telling you, I'm _right_."

"You are _not_," Sanji muttered as he, Usopp, Brook, and Chopper left Luffy and Zoro by themselves.


	5. Bones and Depression

**So dragoscilvio left several prompts/requests. I plan on doing most (if not all) of them. This first one was short, so I decided to combine it with the second for this chapter.**

**The first one was a prompt for something to do with bones, and the second had to do with the fact that dogs become lonely/depressed when left alone for some time.**

* * *

><p>Zoro raised his head, sniffing, and wandered into the kitchen, where Sanji was preparing dinner.<p>

"Go away," Sanji said without preamble. "It's not ready yet."

Zoro scowled. His eyes fell upon the leftover bones from whatever creature Sanji was cooking up.

"I said, go—" Sanji looked up and stopped talking in surprise when he saw Zoro sitting at the table, gnawing on one of the bones.

"What are you doing?"

Zoro looked up, glanced down at the bone, and flushed. "Nothing," he muttered.

Sanji smirked. "Should I set these aside for later?"

Zoro hesitated and nodded. "That'd be nice."

Later at dinner, after Luffy and Usopp had finished laughing, Chopper told Zoro and Sanji that Zoro wasn't allowed to chew on bones anymore, since it would wear down his teeth and if he swallowed any it might cause complications. Zoro scowled heavily and promptly started growling when Sanji suggested getting chew toys in the next town.

* * *

><p>"Alright, you guard the ship," Nami ordered Zoro as they docked at a small town.<p>

Zoro scowled. "Fine, whatever."

"Be a good guard dog and you get a treat," Sanji said, smirking.

Zoro briefly growled at him. The rest of the crew dispersed, leaving Zoro all alone.

As their chattering voices slowly faded away, Zoro's tail drooped. He tried to lean against the railing to take a nap, but sleep would just not come.

He eventually began pacing the deck, biting his lip. When would they come back? They hadn't said when they were coming back, had they? Were they just going to leave him all alone there for hours, days, weeks?

Zoro peeked over the railing but saw none of the crew. He watched the small crowds. His tail would begin to wag if he spotted a mop of black hair, a blond head, a pink hat, but would soon droop again when it became clear that the only faces in the crowd were strangers.

Would they be here for lunch? Were they going to get lunch in town? How long would he be alone?

He began pacing the deck again and wandered all over the ship.

_Two hours later_

"That was a fun walk," Luffy said cheerfully, strolling alongside Usopp and Chopper, who nodded in agreement.

They met up with Nami, who was leading Sanji, who was carrying several shopping bags.

"You've been busy," Usopp muttered, raising an eyebrow. "Sanji, you want some help with that?"

"Never!" Sanji declared. "I will shoulder Nami-_swan_'s burden alone!"

Usopp shrugged. "Well, if you wanna be an idiot, I guess it's none of my business."

"Look who's talking," Sanji snapped.

Robin, Brook, and Franky soon joined them.

"I found a good bookstore," Robin said with a smile. "But nothing that I wished to purchase."

Brook chuckled to himself.

"What did you do?" Nami asked suspiciously.

Franky sighed. "He found a pocket-watch and decided to point at people while staring at it."

"Oh, you should have seen the looks on their faces," Brook chuckled.

Usopp whacked his shoulder. "Come on, that's really creepy!"

Brook took out the watch, opened it, and pointed at Usopp.

"Cut it out!"

Brook chuckled and put it away. "I'll save this for another time. Yo-ho-ho-ho!"

The group finally reached the Sunny.

"Zoro!" Usopp yelled. "We're back! Can you drop down the ladder?"

There was a loud _thump-thump-thump_ of running and Zoro's face appeared over the railing.

"The rope ladder?" Usopp prompted.

Zoro quickly tossed the ladder over the side and the crew climbed up (though Luffy and Brook simply leapt up and over the side).

"Glad to see you back," Zoro said.

Though his face was stoic, the others couldn't help notice that his tail was wagging unusually hard.

"Did you . . . miss us?" Robin asked, putting her head in her hand and smiling.

". . . No . . ." Zoro mumbled.

His tail was still wagging very hard as he looked around at the crew as if to check that everyone was there.

"Your tail says otherwise," Nami said with a raised eyebrow. "Sanji-_kun_, you can drop the bags off in front of Robin's and my room."

"Of course, Nami-_swan_!" Sanji cried. He did so and then hopped down to the kitchen. "I'll get something on the stove!"

But he had no sooner entered than he came back out, looking disgruntled. "What the hell happened in there?"

Zoro looked away. The others went to check.

The kitchen was a mess. The chairs were knocked over and the couch cushions had been pulled out and thrown on the floor.

"Zoro, what the hell?" Usopp exclaimed, turning to the werewolf.

"What?" Zoro asked, still not looking at him.

"You know what!"

Robin vanished for a moment and reappeared soon. "Several books are strewn on the floor of the library," she said with a sigh. "I'll clean it up later."

"Whoa, it's a mess in here too!" Luffy exclaimed, peeking into the men's room. The blankets were scrunched up on the beds and the couch cushions there had also been thrown to the floor.

Everyone slowly turned to look at Zoro, who quickly turned away from them, his face red.

"Zoro-_san_?" Brook said softly.

"Are you sure you didn't miss us?" Chopper whispered.

Zoro scratched the back of his neck and finally turned to face them. "_Fine_, I missed you guys!" he exclaimed. "I mean—you left me all alone here, you didn't tell me when you were coming back—!"

"So you threw a temper tantrum?" Franky asked.

"I—I just got a bit upset is all," Zoro mumbled.

"You're helping clean this up, you hear me?" Nami hissed, striding over to him and grabbing his ear.

"Ow-ow! Geez, okay!" Zoro snarled. "Let go!"

Robin, Nami, and Brook went to clean up the library; Zoro, Luffy, and Franky headed for the men's room; and Sanji, Chopper, and Usopp went to straighten out the kitchen.

Soon enough the ship was straightened up and everyone was settled in the dining room for lunch.

"Sorry you got lonely, Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed. "But try not to mess stuff up next time, okay?"

Zoro scowled. "I wasn't . . ."

His voice trailed off as Luffy started scratching behind his ear. He leaned into it contently.

"You know, I've heard that dogs tend to become lonely without their companions around," Robin said softly.

"Okay, so someone has to stay with Zoro from now on," Nami said, "if only to keep him from throwing a temper tantrum again."


	6. Squirrels and Howling

**More prompts from dragoscilvio! The first one had to do with chasing squirrels and/or cats; the second one had to do with howling.**

* * *

><p>Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp walked down the path in the woods. Sanji had asked the other three to help him gather edible plants, but they had abandoned this not long after they'd started in favor of exploring.<p>

"Are you guys even helping anymore?" Sanji grumbled, his arms full of plants.

"No," Usopp said bluntly.

Sanji scowled for a moment, and then turned to look at Zoro, who was following Luffy. He smirked. "So I guess this means you're the beta wolf?"

Zoro turned, automatically scowling. "What?"

"You know, the names for wolves in a pack—the alpha is the leader, the omega is the outcast—the beta is second-in-command."

"Wouldn't that be me?" Usopp asked.

"You're not a wolf," Sanji pointed out.

"Neither am I," Zoro muttered.

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Fine, the beta _werewolf_, happy?"

"No."

"But since Zoro's the only werewolf, doesn't that make him the alpha?" Usopp pointed out.

Sanji scowled. "No way could that stupid moss-head ever be an alpha."

Zoro turned and growled, "What was that, swirly brow?"

Luffy turned around and walked backwards as he watched the ensuing fight with interest.

Suddenly Zoro was on the ground, knocked down by one of Sanji's kicks. Sanji blinked in surprise. "Hey, you were supposed to block that, idiot."

Zoro sprang to his feet and looked around. "I got distracted," he muttered. "I saw something . . ."

The others froze and looked around, expecting an enemy to leap out at any moment.

"I don't see anything," Luffy murmured, looking around.

"A-Are you _sure_ you saw something?" Usopp whispered.

Zoro nodded, cocking his head to listen.

There was a rustling and everyone jumped, focusing on the small bush. It moved again and Zoro began sniffing the air, narrowing his eyes.

Suddenly something leapt out from the bush. The others yelled out in shock—

—only to see that it was merely a squirrel.

"You scared us for nothing!" Usopp exclaimed.

"There it is!" Zoro exclaimed.

Luffy blinked. "Huh?"

The squirrel squeaked and ran into the woods.

"Get back here, you rodent!" Zoro charged after it, disappearing among the greenery. A moment later the rest of the group heard the faint yell of, "There's a whole nest of them!"

Luffy cracked up.

"Usopp, go get him," Sanji sighed, picking up the plants he'd dropped.

Usopp grumbled, but went after Zoro. Sanji and Luffy continued on their way, snickering at Zoro's antics.

* * *

><p>Zoro sat on the deck above the kitchen, staring up at the moon. He was on lookout duty that night.<p>

He shifted his position and shivered slightly. His tail was puffed up with the chill of the night.

The others were already asleep . . .

_Awooooooooooooooooooooo_

The ones in the men's room sat up, awoken by the eerie noise from outside.

"What the hell was that?" Luffy exclaimed, looking around.

Usopp shivered. "That was so creepy!"

Brook shivered as well. "I've got goose bumps now . . . ah, I forgot, I have no skin!"

_Awoooooooooooooooo_

"Isn't that Zoro?" Chopper whispered. He was shivering, creeped out by the sound.

"Howling at the moon or something?" Sanji muttered. "He doesn't have to wake all of us up."

Outside there was the sound of a door opening and a _thunk_ like a coconut being hit. The howling was abruptly broken by a yelp and a snarl.

"Cut out that howling!" they heard Nami yell from outside. Apparently she had thrown something at Zoro's head.

Zoro grumbled something in response.

"Well, get someone else to do it!"

A moment later Zoro came back into the men's room, mumbled, "Someone else go out there, the witch's making me stay inside with you guys," and fell asleep curled up on his side.

* * *

><p><strong>Before I get like ten reviews about this, Zoro was NOT howling because of the moon. The moon just happened to be something for him to look at. He was howling because everyone was inside sleeping (hewaskindoflonely). One of the reasons wolves howl is due to loneliness - they want to communicate their position to the pack.<strong>


	7. Injuries and Whistling

**Two more prompts from dragoscilvio! The first one had to do with an injured tail and the second one involved a dog whistle.**

* * *

><p>The sun rose over the Sunny and the uninhabited island. The full moon had risen the previous night and the crew had decided to let Zoro roam free while in wolf form over the island.<p>

As they gathered for breakfast, Luffy looked around. "Hey, hasn't Zoro come back yet?"

"I didn't see him," Usopp commented. "You think he got lost coming back?"

"Wouldn't put it past him," Nami muttered.

"I can go look for him," Chopper offered.

But as they started on breakfast, they heard someone coming up on deck, trudging across, and opening a door. Sanji got up and looked out just in time to see Zoro disappearing into the men's room.

"He's back," he said, returning. "Must've just wandered in circles until he spotted the ship."

Franky snickered. "Probably."

When lunch came around, Zoro finally left the men's room and came in the kitchen. He sat down with the others and began eating.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked, staring at him with everyone else.

"Mm?" Zoro mumbled.

"What the hell happened?"

Zoro's face had a bruise and streaks of dried blood. His arms had trails of dried blood, frozen in their path down to his elbows, and his shirt and _haramaki_ were lightly stained as well.

"Oh, yeah," Zoro said, glancing down at the blood. "Sorry, guess I should've washed up before I came in."

"That's not—Zoro, what happened to you?" Chopper cried.

Zoro shrugged. "It's not my fault, exactly . . ."

"Answer the damn question," Sanji snapped.

Zoro sighed. "Okay, there was a wolf pack. I was just passing through, but the alpha got pissed at me for coming through their territory and challenged me to a fight. I wasn't interested, but he started attacking, so I fought back. I guess it was a tie, since I transformed back when the sun rose and left them alone." He smirked. "I did leave him with some wounds to remember me by."

Luffy laughed. Nami hit him.

"Come to the infirmary right after lunch," Chopper told Zoro sternly.

Zoro shrugged and looked away. "Sure, whatever."

"Zoro!"

After lunch, Chopper dragged Zoro to the sick bay and began to fuss over him, asking where it hurt and where he'd been wounded. The wounds were fairly small and mostly closed, so all he needed were a few bandages and disinfectant.

"Try not to get into another fight," Chopper reprimanded him as he finished up.

Zoro scowled and winced as his tail twitched. "Seriously? It was self-defense."

Chopper frowned at him. "Zoro, can you move your tail?"

"Huh?"

"Wag your tail or something."

Zoro flicked his tail back and forth, wincing slightly.

"Hold still," Chopper said firmly. He came around to Zoro's backside and examined his tail. "Zoro, your tail's hurt too . . ."

"It's not bad," Zoro muttered, wincing sharply as Chopper prodded the still-open wound.

"Hold _still_," Chopper snapped as Zoro tried to leave.

Zoro eventually exited the infirmary with a bandaged tail. He growled at anyone who stared at it and started a fight when Sanji fell over laughing.

* * *

><p>"Where's Zoro?" Usopp asked as the crew prepared to set sail.<p>

"Idiot probably got lost again," Sanji muttered as Franky went inside to hoist the anchor.

"Well, that's why I have this," Nami said, bringing something out. It appeared to be a tiny silver rod.

"A whistle?" Brook asked, peering at it.

Nami nodded, lifted it to her lips, and blew hard. No sound came out.

"It's broken," Luffy said, staring at it.

"Chopper? What's wrong?" Usopp asked, looking down at the little reindeer, who had covered his ears suddenly.

"A dog whistle?" Robin said, smiling.

Nami nodded. "Hopefully he'll be able to—there he is!"

Zoro was coming towards the ship with a disgruntled expression. He jumped up on board and looked around.

"Who the hell blew that whistle?" he demanded, his tail twitching in annoyance.

Nami smirked and held it up. "I figured it was the best way to get you to come b—"

Zoro seized the whistle and heaved it overboard into the ocean.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" Nami yelled.

"That thing's annoying as hell!" Zoro yelled back.

"How dare you throw Nami-_swan_'s whistle into the ocean!" Sanji yelled at Zoro.

"Actually, it was kind of annoying," Chopper said, yelling to make himself heard.

"I can yell too!" Luffy yelled.

And so this was the state that the crew set sail in.


	8. You're Not Human, Are You?

**Now, this chapter involves Vampire Sanji. VampSanji is based on my story Cursed Life. It's not necessary to read that for this chapter, since all you need to know is that Sanji is a vampire, but if you want to, here's the id: /s/9575933/1/Cursed-Life**

**Anyway, yeah. Have fun with this one!**

* * *

><p><em>For this chapter, Zoro has been a werewolf for a little less than two months and Sanji has been a vampire for about a month. Somehow none of the crew have found out about either one of them yet (Chopper is helping cover for Sanji). They each suspect the other of hiding something due to certain circumstances . . .<em>

Zoro opened the door to the kitchen as Luffy strolled out, scratching his head. Sanji looked up and ducked down as the sunlight poured into the room. Once the door slammed shut again, the cook straightened and looked at Zoro, annoyed.

"I'm in the middle of making lunch," he muttered, stifling a yawn. "What do you want?"

Zoro approached the counter and leaned on it in a business-like manner. "What are you hiding?"

Sanji hesitated. "Nothing," he lied.

There was a moment of silence.

Sanji looked at Zoro with narrowed eyes. "What are _you_ hiding?"

". . . Nothing," Zoro mumbled, glancing back briefly to make sure his tail was still hidden in his pants.

There was another moment of silence.

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?" Sanji asked at last, scraping the diced tomatoes into the pot of incomplete stew.

Zoro narrowed his eyes. "I can sm—_sense_ it. You're . . . you don't seem like you're quite human."

Sanji seemed to flinch. "Well, that was pretty rude," he commented, turning away.

Zoro stared at him and sniffed the air. His eyes flashed and he suddenly had a sword at Sanji's throat.

"Turn around," he said coldly.

Sanji slowly turned, his arms folded. "A mutiny against the cook or something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What did you do to Luffy?"

Sanji flinched slightly, though he did his best to keep his face impassive even as he looked off to the side with his eyes. "What are you on about?"

Zoro leaned forward, keeping his sword in place, and shoved his face right into Sanji's. The cook made a disgusted face, but said nothing. To his surprise, Zoro started sniffing him.

"What are you, a dog?" Sanji muttered.

"You smell guilty," Zoro snapped, ignoring the question. "And I can smell blood on you. _Luffy's_ blood."

Sanji pressed his lips together nervously. "I . . ." he swallowed and still refused to look at Zoro.

"What would you say if I were to go ask Luffy about this?"

"It's . . ." Sanji still looked very guilty. "He . . . wouldn't be able to tell you."

Zoro moved the blade closer to Sanji's throat.

Sanji glared at Zoro. "Put down the sword," he commanded.

Zoro's eyes widened as his arm moved against his will and slowly set the sword on the counter.

"What the _fuck_ did you just do?" he demanded.

"Stop talking," Sanji commanded, and Zoro fell unwillingly silent, only able to glare now. The swordsman stood, sheathed his sword, and started to beat a hasty retreat out of the kitchen.

"Stop!"

Zoro froze against his will.

"Turn around," Sanji ordered, never once breaking his gaze.

Zoro slowly turned back around, glaring at Sanji with all the hatred he could muster.

"Come here," Sanji commanded.

Zoro slowly began walking back to the counter and stopped in front of it. Sanji finally looked away and Zoro's body slumped with suddenly regaining control.

"What the hell did you _do_?" he demanded. "And if you're not going to answer my question about Luffy, I may have to keelhaul you."

Sanji raised an eyebrow. "I think I preferred it when you were quiet. Can you even keelhaul me without the captain's permission?"

"Never mind that, answer the damn question," Zoro snapped.

"Well, if it'll put your mind at ease," Sanji said hesitantly, "Luffy's fine. He took a nap after I . . ."

Zoro scowled heavily and waited.

"I'm not really sick," Sanji admitted. "Chopper's been covering for me . . ."

"Get on with it," Zoro snapped.

"I'm a vampire," Sanji said abruptly.

. . .

"What?"

"You heard me."

Zoro stared at him. "Then . . ." he frowned deeply. "You took Luffy's blood . . . without his permission . . . you bastard!?"

Sanji looked away guiltily. "It's not like I take all of it," he mumbled. "There aren't many people I can drink from on this ship . . ."

"But he still doesn't know?" Zoro asked disbelievingly. "What have you been doing to him?"

Sanji stared up at the ceiling and whistled softly.

"I swear to god, cook—"

"I just wipe their memories after I'm done," Sanji mumbled. "I can heal the wounds fast, they fall asleep and wake up with no memory of what happened . . . no harm done."

"_Their_ memories?"

"Luffy and Usopp," Sanji muttered. "They're the only ones I can really drink from on this ship."

Zoro stared at him, still processing all this new information.

"I mean," Sanji continued, "Chopper's a reindeer, Brook doesn't have any blood, I can't risk hurting the ladies, Franky might work but I'm not sure where I could go for without hitting metal, and you . . ."

Zoro waited.

"Well, I wouldn't drink from you even if I could," Sanji said. "I'm hardly a vegetarian. But you're not quite a human, are you?"

Zoro looked away. "I dunno what you're talking about. You're the only non-human in this room."

"Excuse me?" Brook asked as he opened the door and walked in. "Sanji-_san_, Luffy-_san_ was wondering when lunch is."

"Make that two non-humans," Zoro mumbled.

"_Three_," Sanji hissed. "Twenty minutes, Brook."

Brook tipped his hat and left the room.

"With the others, I usually at least get this urge or sense that I can drink their blood," Sanji said slowly. "If I'm especially thirsty . . . my eyes are kind of drawn to their veins. But with you . . . it's the same feeling I get from Chopper. I don't have any kind of desire to drink from you."

"Good," Zoro muttered.

Sanji scowled. "You're hiding something. I come out at night sometimes—" he stifled another yawn. "Due to . . . the whole nocturnal thing. Just the other night, I heard growling from up in the crow's nest where you were supposed to be."

Zoro stiffened. "Um . . ."

Sanji raised an eyebrow. "If you won't tell me, I'll see if I can figure it out." He looked to the side thoughtfully. "Your eyes are yellow—"

"Because of the sun."

"Bullshit. Your eyes are yellow . . . you growl when you're angry . . . you're more possessive of your meat . . ."

Sanji smirked. "And the other night was a full moon, wasn't it?"

Zoro stiffened.

"A werewolf, huh?"

Zoro turned away grumpily. "Maybe."

Sanji smirked again.

Zoro sighed and reached into his pants.

"Hey, I won't have you taking those off in here," Sanji snapped.

"What?" Zoro muttered, fumbling around the back. "I'm taking something _out_."

Sanji made a face. "Again, _not_ in the kitchen."

"Oh, for—there we go." Zoro successfully wrestled his tail free and let it hang out the back. Sanji leaned around and stared at it curiously.

"Huh," he muttered. "Well, I _was_ wondering why you'd started changing by yourself."

Zoro shrugged as his tail flicked. Suddenly he frowned, remembering something. "So Luffy and Usopp are fine?"

Sanji nodded. "Chopper recommended drinking from each of them—if at all—at most once every three days."

Zoro cocked his head. "Don't you get thirsty?"

"Oh, yeah," Sanji affirmed. "But I can stand it. If it's an emergency, Chopper has blood packs in his office."

Zoro made a face. "Sure, whatever works for you."

Sanji grinned. "Anyway . . . why were you keeping that a secret? The whole werewolf thing."

Zoro sighed. "I don't want everyone to worry. What about you?"

"Well, I don't want them to be scared of me," Sanji admitted. "Especially the ladies . . ."

There were a few moments of silence.

"Shouldn't we tell them?"

"Hm?" Sanji looked up from where he'd gone to stir the stew.

"Don't you think it'd be a lot easier on both of us?" Zoro reasoned. "You wouldn't have to hide your blood cravings or pretend to be sick, and everyone would know to stay out of the way during the full moon."

"You make a good point," Sanji mused as he turned down the heat on the stove. "But I'd rather not scare them."

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Please. We survived Thriller Bark; they'll get over it in an hour."

Sanji grinned. "I sure hope so. Kind of ironic, isn't it? I got back my shadow at that place, only to lose it again later."

Zoro glanced down and noted that Sanji was indeed not casting a shadow.

"We'll tell them at lunch," he suggested. "I'll just leave my tail out."

Sanji nodded. "Sure, might as well get it over with. Now, who's a good boy?"

Zoro growled at him.

* * *

><p>As everyone came in for lunch, they immediately saw Zoro's tail.<p>

"So, uh . . ." Usopp looked at Zoro. "Why're you wearing a tail?"

"It's real," Zoro said as everyone settled around the table. "I'm a werewolf."

Everyone stared at him.

"And I'm a vampire," Sanji added.

Nami rolled her eyes. "I dunno what kind of joke you idiots are playing, but it's not that funny." She started on her dinner.

Luffy laughed. "That'd be cool, though!"

Usopp shivered. "I dunno . . . I wouldn't want a vampire drinking my blood . . ."

Zoro glanced over at Sanji. "Well, looks like they don't believe us."

Sanji shrugged. "That doesn't matter. Hey, Luffy, Usopp, I owe you two an apology . . . or maybe a few."

They looked up. "Why?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Haven't you two been wondering why you've been blacking out lately?"

They looked at him strangely.

"What do you know about it?" Usopp asked nervously.

Luffy scratched his head. "It happened earlier . . . I came through the door, and then I suddenly woke up at the table . . ."

Sanji held up a hand. "Sorry about that."

Luffy frowned. "Huh? You told me that I just came in and got tired and fell asleep."

"That was a lie," Sanji mumbled.

Brook frowned. "Sanji-_san_, you're being quite peculiar . . ."

Franky glanced around, looking at Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji. His eyes eventually wandered over to Chopper, who was also looking somehow guilty.

He was about to ask about this when Chopper spoke up. "Um . . . guys . . . I'm sorry."

"What now?" Usopp asked confusedly. "You didn't do anything."

Chopper rocked back and forth in his chair. "Well . . . Usopp, you came to me and asked about the blackouts . . . and I told you that you should just get more sleep . . ." he looked down. "I'm really sorry! That was a lie! I knew what Sanji was doing!"

"Thanks for covering for me," Sanji added, remembering.

Usopp and Luffy looked between the two. "Sanji?" Luffy asked, frowning. "Do you know why Usopp and me keep blacking out?"

Sanji held out his hands, exasperated. "I _told_ you . . . I'm a vampire."

They stared at him.

"No, really, what's the reason?" Nami asked in a bored voice.

Sanji sighed. "Nami-_swan_ . . ."

"Oh, just let it go," Zoro said, digging into his food. "It's their own fault if they don't believe you."

Sanji sighed again, then yawned. "I guess so. . . . Nami-_swan_, do you know when our next stop is?"

"We're docking tonight," Nami replied.

"That's my Nami-_swan_!" Sanji said happily. "That's really excellent . . . I only just had my first drink in a couple of days."

There was a moment of silence.

"Bro Sanji, you aren't serious about the whole vampire thing, right?" Franky asked suspiciously.

Brook's eyes moved down to the floor where Sanji's shadow should have been (though how this happened was unclear, as he had no eyes in the first place). "Sanji-_san_ . . ." he said hesitantly. "We got your shadow back at Thriller Bark . . . so why is it missing now?"

The others immediately leaned over and stared at the floor. They slowly looked up at Sanji, who looked around at them as if to say, "I told you so."

"I was covering for him with the whole disease story," Chopper said helpfully.

"You're a vampire!?" Luffy yelled.

"Does that mean you've been drinking our blood!?" Usopp yelled. "And wiping our memories or something!? I feel so violated now!"

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Nami cried.

"Wait, does that mean Bro Zoro's actually a werewolf!?" Franky exclaimed, staring at Zoro.

"Sanji, do you show up in a mirror?" Luffy asked eagerly.

"Zoro, what the hell!?" Nami yelled. "Both of you need to tell us these things!"

"Zoro, can I pet your tail!?" Luffy cried happily.

"You're a werewolf!?" Chopper exclaimed.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho, my ears are bursting with all this yelling!" Brook cried. "But I have no ears in the first place!"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled at him.

Eventually things settled down. Sanji and Zoro explained the circumstances and apologized, Usopp continued to look suspicious and hurt, and Luffy, being Luffy, simply seemed excited about two fantastic revelations within ten minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>They found out later that Sanji can go out in the sun if he puts on a lot of high-SPF sunscreen first.<strong>

**I couldn't really think of a good way to end this chapter, sorry about that :/**

**If you want, feel free to request something involving Vampire Sanji.**


	9. Kuraigana Island

**So, uh . . . I decided to write some stuff set during the timeskip. We'll be back this weekend with another chapter!**

* * *

><p>Zoro slowly opened his eyes and yelled out in shock when he saw Perona leaning over him.<p>

"Oh, you're awake!" she exclaimed. "By the way, why are you wearing a tail?"

Zoro leapt up, wincing from his wounds. "Get out of my way!" he exclaimed, running to the door.

"Oh no you don't! _Negative Hollow!_"

* * *

><p>"Very well," Mihawk said. "I will train you for the next two years. Do not disappoint me, Roronoa Zoro."<p>

Zoro lifted his head, stood, and bowed. "Thank you, sir!" he exclaimed, smiling.

Mihawk and Perona stared at his wagging tail.

"I'd assumed you were wearing a fake tail for some asinine reason," Mihawk said flatly. "Would you care to explain?"

Zoro quickly stopped his tail from wagging. "I'm a werewolf," he said bluntly. "May I request training breaks on the day of the full moon and the morning after?"

Mihawk pinched the bridge of his nose and didn't speak for a minute.

"As you wish," he said at last. "Go upstairs and pick out a room. I expect you to take responsibility for your condition."

Zoro bowed again and retreated upstairs.

"A werewolf, huh?" Perona mused. "He wasn't like that at Thriller Bark, I think . . . I wonder if he acts like a puppy? That would be so cute! Hey, Mihawk, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Mihawk muttered, still pinching the bridge of his nose. "Go get me some wine, would you?"

* * *

><p>The day of the full moon approached and Zoro refused to get up. He wasn't even affected by the Negative Hollows.<p>

"Let him rest," Mihawk said as he passed the room.

Perona scowled.

* * *

><p>That night, Zoro forced himself to rise. He stripped and waited in his room after making sure that the door was locked.<p>

There was a knock.

"Yes?" Zoro growled.

"Do you need anything, Roronoa?"

Zoro sighed. "No, sir," he said as respectfully as possible. "But you and that woman should stay out for your own safety."

"I could easily cut you down if it comes to that," Mihawk said, and Zoro could hear the smirk in his voice. "However . . . very well. Come see me tomorrow once you've rested up."

Zoro heard his footsteps clacking away from the door. As the full moon rose in the sky, terrible pain wracked his body and his human mind fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Perona paced around her room. She was dying to know what Zoro looked like as a wolf, but Mihawk had specifically instructed her not to enter.<p>

_Maybe a quick peek . . . I'll go with my spirit form, so I can't get hurt._

She rose out of her body. With a quick glance back at her unconscious physical form, she floated through the walls and poked her head through to Zoro's room.

She saw the green wolf pacing around and sniffing the closed door angrily. Three golden earrings dangled from his left ear and the familiar chest scar and ankle scars were present. When he spotted Perona, he growled, but soon relaxed when he could not detect a human scent.

_Who are you?_ He demanded. _Where are Brook and Chopper?_

Perona frowned and floated through the wall. "Looks like you won't attack me . . ."

Wolf Zoro growled in frustration, as Perona could not understand his speech.

"Do you remember me?" she asked curiously, floating around him as he turned his head this way and that to keep track of her. "Um . . . you can shake your head if you don't know me."

Wolf Zoro slowly shook his head.

"I'm Perona," she said with a little smirk. "You're kinda cute as a wolf, Roronoa Zoro."

Wolf Zoro stared at her and slowly growled.

"Oh, don't be like that," Perona said with a pout. "I'll keep you company, if you want . . . only 'cause I'm bored, though . . ."

* * *

><p>Morning dawned and Perona flew out of Zoro's room when she realized what he'd look like after changing back. She reentered her body (which had gotten plenty of rest, having been unconscious the whole night), got up, and yawned.<p>

A few minutes later, Zoro knocked and poked his head in, back in human form and with dark circles around his eyes.

"Thanks," he mumbled, yawning. He left.

"That's all I get?" Perona muttered to herself, grumpily crossing her arms.


	10. The Exorcist

**dragoscilvio requested Zoro being hunted/attacked by an exorcist. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for staying out here with me," Zoro said as he sat on the stairs with Brook.<p>

Brook chuckled. "Oh, it's not a big deal, Zoro-_san_. I enjoy sleep, but these bones don't really need it . . . and besides, I still owe you for getting my shadow back."

Zoro placed a hand on _Shusui_. "That debt's already been repaid in full."

Brook would have smiled if he could. He straightened up and stretched (for some unknown reason, as he had no muscles to stretch). "I feel like some tea," he commented. "Zoro-_san_, would you like any?"

"Sure," Zoro said appreciatively, his tail wagging slightly at the thought of a hot drink. "Mind spiking it a bit?"

Brook chuckled. "Of course." He went into the kitchen, humming to himself. The door shut behind him.

Just a minute later, someone leapt up onto the ship from the pier below. Zoro hurriedly stuffed his tail into his pants and readied his swords.

It was a young man, perhaps the same age as Zoro. He had short black hair and wore an outfit much like Usopp's exorcist gear from Thriller Bark.

"Who are you?" Zoro demanded.

The stranger smirked. "Your downfall."

Zoro growled. "We'll see about that. What do you want?"

"Saw you walking around town today," the stranger explained, still smirking. "Couldn't help notice those yellow eyes . . . and something moving in your pants."

Zoro stiffened. "What about it?"

The stranger bowed mockingly. "Exorcist here, with the job of ridding this world of evil creatures such as vampires, demons—and your kind!"

Zoro snarled now, drawing two swords. "Bring it on."

The stranger seized something out of his pocket, stepped towards Zoro, and blew the stuff in his palm towards the werewolf.

Zoro inadvertently inhaled the particles. It got into his nose and mouth and the strong scent nearly overpowered him. He coughed, suddenly feeling dizzy and lightheaded.

"What . . . ?" he managed to get out, coughing to try to clear the stuff from his throat.

"Detoxified wolf's bane," the exorcist explained. "The scent makes your kind woozy—and a good thing, too, because otherwise you might have won!"

Zoro clumsily drew his swords and tried to run at the stranger, but his gait was slow and awkward, and he fell to the deck, dropping his weapons.

"Perfect," the exorcist whispered to himself, grinning. He drew out a silver dagger and swung it towards Zoro's heart—

—but by some miracle, Zoro managed to roll out of the way, and so the dagger sliced into his arm instead.

Fiery pain erupted where the dagger struck. Zoro was ashamed to find that he screamed out loud and clutched at his wounded arm. The veins turned dark from the point of entry as Zoro arched his back in pain.

"Zoro-_san_!?" Brook exclaimed, running out of the kitchen, leaving the boiling water. "Are you—who are you!?"

The exorcist looked up at Brook, momentarily distracted from his murder attempt. "Another one to exorcise?" he muttered to himself. "This whole ship is infested!"

"I beg your pardon!?" Brook exclaimed indignantly. He looked at Zoro and his expression hardened (or it would have if that were possible). "What did you do to Zoro-_san_?"

Without waiting for an answer, Brook ran into the men's room and yelled, "Emergency, everyone! Zoro-_san_'s under attack!"

The men quickly rose from bed, awoken by the shout. "What's wrong?" Luffy asked sleepily.

"Zoro-_san_'s hurt," Brook said. "He needs help!"

"Zoro?" Luffy demanded, suddenly wide awake. He and the others leapt out of bed and ran outside. The girls came out of their room, roused by the yells.

"Zoro!" Usopp cried. Their swordsman was still on the ground, writhing in pain and clutching his darkened arm and occasionally making strangled noises of agony.

"Who the hell are you?" Sanji snarled.

The exorcist smiled. "Don't worry. You must have been terrified, having such a terrible beast on board your ship! But he will die tonight, so you need not fear any longer!"

He drew out his silver dagger and prepared to plunge it into Zoro's heart.

"Gum-Gum Pistol!"

"Firebird Star!"

"Humming Strike!"

"_Dos Fleurs_!"

The exorcist was simultaneously punched, burnt, cut, and had his arm broken by Luffy's, Usopp's, Brook's, and Robin's attacks. He yelled out in pain and stumbled backwards, falling over the railing and landing on the pier. Luffy jumped down after him with an order to Chopper to get Zoro to the infirmary.

"It doesn't matter who or what he is!" Luffy yelled at the exorcist. "He's our friend, and we're not gonna let you hurt him! Don't come near our crew again!"

The exorcist coughed and crawled away silently. Luffy coldly watched him go and then quickly re-boarded.

He and the crew went to the sick bay, where Chopper was tending to Zoro. He injected a sedative and the swordsman's screams finally relented. His body continued to shake, covered with light perspiration. The area where the dagger had plunged into was still an ugly dark color, like an unfortunate bruise.

"What happened?" Franky asked. Everyone turned to Brook.

The skeleton shrugged helplessly. "I went inside to make some tea for the both of us. I heard a commotion and came back out . . . and Zoro-_san_ was like this."

"He was stabbed," Chopper said, examining the darkened area concernedly. "But it's weird that he'd react like this . . ."

"That knife was silver," Nami remembered. "It burns him when he touches it, right? So . . ."

"So it's probably worse when it's inside," Usopp whispered, looking sickened.

Chopper looked like he was going to cry. "I—I'm not sure how to treat this!"

"Calm down," Sanji advised. "Think about what you can do. Look at his symptoms."

Chopper pulled himself together. "Right . . ." he examined Zoro quickly. "He's . . . he seems to be running a fever . . . he's in great pain . . . I think this is akin to being poisoned. His body might be able to fight it off if I can find some kind of counteraction. Thank god it didn't pierce his heart . . ."

"Zoro's gonna be okay, right?" Usopp asked, worriedly looking at the trembling swordsman.

"Of course he'll be okay," Luffy said confidently. "He's really tough, and we've got the best doctor ever!"

Chopper briefly went into one of his dances before becoming serious. "Okay, now get out of my office! He needs rest and I need to treat him!"

The rest reluctantly retreated.

* * *

><p>Zoro finally woke up the afternoon of the next day. He felt hot, trembling, and the powerful scent of the wolf's bane was still in his mouth.<p>

"Water," he croaked, sitting up and immediately receiving a splitting headache. Someone brought over a glass of water, tissues, and a bucket; Zoro managed to clear out his throat and blew his nose. Gradually his head cleared and he looked at Chopper.

"Chopper?" he mumbled. He winced and felt his still-throbbing arm. "Damn . . ."

"How are you feeling?" Chopper asked, clearing away the stuff on the bed.

"Arm hurts like hell," Zoro muttered, wincing.

"What happened?"

Zoro slowly recounted the events of the previous night.

"I see," Chopper said at last. "I need to keep an eye on you so I can document the effects of silver." His face became stern. "That means no training for a few days at most."

Zoro groaned. "Come on, I can train with the other arm just fine . . ."

He tried to get up from the bed but a sudden wave of nausea hit him and he sat back down hard.

"Don't make me knock you out," Chopper said, folding his arms.

Zoro sighed and rolled over. His head was still pounding and his arm throbbed.

The door flew open and Luffy and Usopp came tumbling in, tripping over each other.

"Is Zoro—? Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed, seeing that his friend was conscious.

"Hey," Zoro muttered in greeting.

"Are you okay?" Usopp demanded.

"I'll be fine," Zoro mumbled.

"He needs rest! You two stay out!" Chopper ordered.

"Guys?"

Luffy and Usopp, just about to leave, turned back to Zoro.

". . . Thanks."

They grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>There is a disturbing <em>lack<em> of Werewolf Zoro and Vampire Sanji art out there. Prepare to be disappointed if you look it up.**


	11. Ramen

**Hallow135 requested more Werewolf Luffy, and Ashlielle requested something to do with cats. I decided to combine the two. Enjoy!**

**(dragoscilvio also requested something to do with cats a while ago. Initially I had decided not to do that and to do the squirrel one instead, but it came up again, so yeah.)**

* * *

><p>The Strawhats docked at an island. As they took care of the docking necessities, Nami and Usopp turned to Zoro.<p>

"If we leave you to guard the ship alone, are you going to throw a tantrum?" she asked sternly.

Zoro scowled. "I can't help it if I get lonely! I'm not exactly great at telling time—I don't know when you'll be back!"

Usopp stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Luffy came running up a minute later.

"What's up?" he asked, looking around at the three of them, his tail wagging slightly as always.

"If you two guard the ship, are you gonna be okay by yourselves?" Nami asked.

Luffy and Zoro glanced at each other.

"We could try it," Zoro said, scratching the back of his neck. "I mean—company's company."

"Okay, good," Usopp said cheerfully. He patted Luffy's head. "We'll be back soon, okay?"

Luffy grinned. "Yeah!"

Usopp, Nami, and the others left the ship. Slowly Luffy's tail stopped wagging.

"I miss them already," he said sadly.

"I know," Zoro muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Come on, let's go do something."

* * *

><p>They were halfway through their third game of Go Fish when they heard a strange sound.<p>

"What was that?" Luffy exclaimed, looking around, suddenly on alert.

Zoro sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes. "It . . . couldn't be . . . ?"

Luffy sniffed as well and his eyes lit up. He and Zoro hurried down to the lawn deck, where an intruder awaited them.

It was a small gray cat. It looked up at them and mewled.

"Kitty," Luffy exclaimed happily. He dropped to all fours and he and the cat sniffed each other.

Zoro remained in a defensive stance. The cat approached him and mewled. They stared at each other for a good two minutes or so.

"Zoro, it's just a cat!" Luffy exclaimed. He picked it up and started nuzzling its neck. "And he's so soft! Come pet him!"

"He's an intruder," Zoro snapped. "This is _our_ turf."

"No, he's a _friend_," Luffy said firmly. "Right, Ramen?"

"Ramen? Don't name the damn intruder!"

"Ramen's not an intruder!" Luffy protested.

Zoro glared hostilely at Ramen. "I don't like this!"

Luffy held Ramen closer to him. "Zoro, don't be mean to Ramen!"

"What the hell is going on?"

They turned to see the crew coming back onto the ship. They were staring at the scene before them: Luffy, holding and cuddling a gray cat, and Zoro, who looked like he wanted to murder said cat.

"Hi, guys!" Luffy exclaimed, his tail wagging. "Zoro's being mean to Ramen."

"You named the cat Ramen?" Franky said flatly. "Where did you even get a cat?"

"He came up here by himself," Luffy said, nuzzling the cat's neck.

"That thing's an intruder!" Zoro exclaimed. "This is _our_ territory!"

Robin hid a laugh behind her hand. "A turf war with a cat, Zoro?"

Zoro scowled. "You shut your mouth! That cat doesn't belong here!"

"Yeah, Luffy, you really should let the cat go," Sanji agreed. "After all, three pets on this ship are enough."

Luffy sighed and reluctantly released Ramen. The cat gracefully leapt off of the ship and trotted off somewhere on the island.

"Three . . ." Zoro said slowly. "Hey, cook! We're not pets!"

"I'm not a pet either!" Chopper cried.

"You all have tails," Sanji pointed out as he strolled to the galley.

* * *

><p><strong>So would anyone mind if I did a Vampire Sanji-centric drabble? I mean, obviously Werewolf Zoro (and Werewolf Luffy, if I do the idea I'm thinking of) would be there, they just wouldn't be the focus. Is everyone cool with that?<strong>


	12. Sanji in Trouble

**Oh, good, this is the longest one yet and WW Zoro isn't even the focus.**

**Well, anyway, this one has the "Monsters" Trio: WW Luffy, WW Zoro, and Vamp Sanji. **

* * *

><p>"We'll explore <em>tomorrow<em>," Nami said to Luffy exasperatedly. The crew had just landed as the sun finally sank below the horizon. The island was essentially a small mountain ringed with flatland, laden with thick flora and rocky patches farther up. It was apparently uninhabited.

Luffy growled. "But I wanna go now!"

"Luffy, she's right," Usopp said, yawning and stretching. "It's pretty dark out. We wouldn't be able to see anything."

Sanji stepped out of the kitchen, yawning and stretching. "Best rest I've had in ages! Good evening, Nami-_swan_!"

"Now, he's a different case," Usopp muttered, heading inside. "G'night."

Robin joined them; it was her turn for lookout duty that night. "You slept well, Sanji?"

"Oh, Robin-_chwan_, you're so considerate!" Sanji cried. "I had a good nap, yes. By the way, does anyone mind if I go and explore the island?"

"Fine by me," Nami said. Robin nodded.

"What? No fair!" Luffy cried.

"He can see in the dark and he's nocturnal anyway," Nami pointed out. She yawned. "Get to bed already. G'night, you guys."

She went up to her room. Luffy's tail drooped and he trudged grumpily to the men's quarters.

"Will you be fine for tonight?" Robin asked as Sanji bid Nami goodnight. "Today's your third day without blood, isn't it?"

Sanji internally marveled at how, once again, Robin could speak of such things without so much as hesitating. "I think I'll be alright, Robin-_chwan_," he said confidently.

Robin looked at him curiously. "If you don't mind me asking, how does going without blood affect you?"

Sanji's smile slipped a bit. "Well . . ." he scratched the back of his neck. "If I don't have . . . some amount of blood every day, I start getting weaker. . . ."

Robin nodded. "I see."

"But I'll be fine," Sanji said again, smiling. "I'll see you later, Robin-_chwan_!"

"Have fun."

* * *

><p>Sanji trekked up the mountain, looking around. As he walked along, he spotted a cave sunk into the rock wall.<p>

He made his way towards it and entered. It was fairly small—if Sanji were to reach up, he would surely brush the ceiling. The passage went farther down into the mountain, sloping ever-so-slightly.

Sanji slowly and carefully made his way down the path. It twisted and wound along the way.

He had been going for maybe ten minutes when he suddenly stumbled. He picked himself back up right away, realizing that the lack of blood was getting to him.

As he realized this, he cocked his head suddenly and narrowed his eyes. What was that noise . . . ?

It grew louder and louder. Sanji's eyes widened and he instinctively threw himself to the ground and covered his head as the walls began to shake violently. Pieces of rock fell from the ceiling—some struck his back, making him wince.

The earthquake slowly came to an end after maybe fifteen minutes. Sanji started to get up, but as he did so, the aftershock hit.

After this bout of shaking ended, Sanji slowly rose and looked around suspiciously, expecting another wave of trembling. When none came, he sighed in relief and continued his way down the cave.

Not even two minutes later, he found his path blocked by an enormous pile of boulders. He frowned and attempted to kick and shatter them, but the boulders were much too thick and his strength had declined too much. All he could do was put a crack in the rocks.

Frowning, he turned around and started heading back up.

But halfway back, his path was once again blocked by an enormous pile of boulders: the effects of the earthquake. They must have extended all the way to the mouth of the cave to be this thick, for Sanji could not even put a dent in these.

"Oh, no," he whispered, horror dawning slowly. "Oh, shit . . ."

* * *

><p><em>Day 1<em>

Morning dawned on the Thousand Sunny and everyone slowly roused themselves with the help of Brook's wakeup call.

"Good morning," Robin said to Nami, coming by the women's quarters with a smile. "That was some earthquake, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Nami said, stretching. "Thank god it wasn't big enough to capsize us."

Robin nodded. "By the way . . . I don't suppose you've seen Sanji? I didn't see him come back last night."

Nami frowned. "Well . . . no, I haven't. Did you fall asleep?"

Robin looked at her.

"No, of course you didn't," Nami said. "Let's go ask the guys."

The men were coming out on deck, stretching, yawning, and quietly cursing Brook for his irritating wakeup call. Luffy ran to the kitchen, but ran back out a minute later.

"Robin, where's Sanji?" he called.

Concern flitted across Robin's face. "He wasn't in the kitchen?"

"Nope."

"And he wasn't in your room?"

"Nope."

"Oh, dear," Robin said softly.

"What's wrong?" Usopp asked.

The crew gathered in the center of the ship.

"Sanji didn't come back last night," Robin explained.

"_So_ not super," Franky muttered. "Did he say anything about where he was going?"

Robin shook her head. "He just said he was going to explore the island."

Luffy's tail drooped. "So why isn't he back?"

"We don't know," Zoro pointed out, his tail flicking in annoyance.

"Isn't it possible," Brook said slowly, "that Sanji-_san_ was too far away from the ship to come back before dawn, and so he's hiding somewhere until night falls?"

The others considered this.

"I guess that could be it," Nami said. "If he doesn't come back by tomorrow morning . . . we'll have to send out a search party for him tomorrow evening. He can't come out in the sunlight anyway."

"I hope he's okay," Chopper said softly. Usopp picked him up comfortingly.

"We can explore today, right?" Luffy asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but we shouldn't bring Sanji back until nightfall," Usopp said.

Luffy nodded. "Maybe we can find where he is, though! Zoro and me can find his scent!"

"There's an idea," Zoro agreed. "Chopper, you wanna help?"

"Yeah!" Chopper exclaimed, jumping out of Usopp's arms. "Let's go find Sanji!"

* * *

><p>The three half-animals finished searching through the forest, having found no trace of their vampire cook.<p>

"Maybe he went up on the mountain?" Zoro suggested.

They went out of the forest and started exploring the area. Luffy and Zoro caught Sanji's scent.

"Found him!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I think you guys have better noses than me," Chopper admitted. "I can barely smell that."

They followed the scent up to the mountain. But as they began to trek upwards, a cool wind began blowing down onto them, and Luffy and Zoro suddenly stumbled, wobbled, and fell down.

"What's wrong?" Chopper cried.

"Dizzy . . ." Luffy mumbled, clutching his head.

Chopper sniffed the air a few times. "Oh . . . there must be a big patch of wolf's bane growing farther up . . . the wind's carrying the scent down."

"Shit's strong," Zoro muttered, squeezing his eyes shut as if that would block out the smell.

"Can you guys go back down?" Chopper asked. "I can keep looking up here."

They nodded and tried to get up, only to fall right back down. Chopper turned big and carried them down the mountain.

* * *

><p>The group's search yielded no results. Chopper said that Sanji's scent was already too faint for him to find, and the scent of the plants wasn't helping. He added that he had found "a cool rock pile," but nothing of interest to their search efforts.<p>

"If he doesn't come back tonight, we'll have to look tomorrow," Nami said softly. She and Usopp had taken turns cooking—their food wasn't bad, but paled in comparison to Sanji's fare. "Luffy, Zoro, you two can keep searching the mountain when the wind changes."

The others nodded and bid each other goodnight.

* * *

><p>Sanji sat against the cave wall. He had slept all day and was severely disappointed to wake up still in the blocked-off cave.<p>

He ran a hand through his hair and blinked slowly. Something ran by him.

"Hey—"

He reached out and stomped down on the rat's tail. The rodent squeaked angrily. Sanji picked it up and raised it to his mouth.

"Sorry," he murmured, and bit into its neck. Its struggles ceased and it went limp. Sanji drained its blood.

But animal blood to a vampire is what herbs are to humans: It might taste good, but it's not enough for a meal. Sanji set aside the corpse, wiping his lips, spitting out hairs, and feeling no stronger than he did before.

* * *

><p><em>Day 2<em>

"He didn't come back?"

"I didn't see any sign of him."

"Luffy, Zoro, you guys go help look for him, but stay off the mountain for now."

"I can help cover some ground here."

"I hope he's okay . . ."

* * *

><p>Sanji barely had the energy to keep his eyes open. He slept both the day and the night away.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Day 4<em>

"The wind's changed."

Everyone looked up at Nami. Evening had fallen and the moon was rising in the sky.

"Luffy, Zoro, go look for him on the mountain," Nami ordered. "You'll be upwind of the wolf's bane."

The werewolves nodded and immediately ran outside, jumping off the ship and heading to the mountain.

"That idiot had better not gotten himself killed," Franky muttered.

Usopp bit his lip in worry. "I'm . . . gonna go try and sleep." He had been on last night's search party and had been yawning throughout the day.

"I'll come with you," Chopper said softly.

Franky joined them, but Brook elected to stay with the girls. The three silently waited at the kitchen table. It still felt so empty without their cook.

* * *

><p>"Got it," Zoro exclaimed.<p>

Luffy looked up. "You found his scent?"

Zoro nodded, getting as close to the ground as possible. "It's very faint, but . . ." he sniffed and started following the scent slowly, Luffy trailing close behind.

"It stops here," Zoro said at last. They looked up and found themselves in front of a large pile of boulders.

"So where is he?" Luffy asked.

Zoro bent to the ground again and sniffed. His eyes widened suddenly. "Don't tell me . . ." he paled. "The . . . the earthquake . . ."

Luffy stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"He might be behind these rocks," Zoro said. He unsheathed his swords. "C'mon."

Zoro sliced and Luffy punched, and with their combined power they shattered the boulders in less than half an hour.

"Sanji?" Luffy yelled into the deep, dark cave. He sniffed the air. "He's in here!"

"That explains it," Zoro muttered. "Hey, cook! Get your ass out here!"

No response.

Luffy and Zoro trekked deeper into the cave. Sanji's scent grew stronger.

Finally they stopped and looked down. Sanji was sitting limply against the cave wall, his eyes closed. As he had neither breath nor heartbeat, it was impossible to tell if he was alive.

"Sanji," Luffy exclaimed, his tail wagging furiously. He kneeled down and slapped Sanji's cheeks a few times. "Hey, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

Sanji winced and slowly opened his eyes halfway. His vision was blurred and he struggled to focus.

"Sanji?"

"Lu . . . ffy . . ." Sanji whispered hoarsely.

"He's alive," Luffy said happily, his tail still wagging.

"Can you stand?" Zoro demanded.

Sanji struggled to move, but he couldn't even sit up any farther.

"Damn it," Zoro muttered. "C'mon, Luffy—"

They went to either side of their cook and lifted him up, dragging him out of the cave and into the night.

"Thir . . ."

"What?" Luffy asked, turning to Sanji. "Sanji, what is it?"

Sanji weakly licked his lips. "Thirs . . . ty . . ."

"He must've been without any blood that whole time," Zoro realized. They were almost to the ship. "Chopper's got packs in his office, we'll go grab one when we get back."

The werewolves dragged the half-conscious vampire all the way back to the Sunny. They hoisted him up the rope ladder and propped him against the railing.

"We'll be back soon," Luffy said. He ran to the men's quarters to rouse his friends while Zoro went to the kitchen so he could cut through to the sickbay.

"Zoro?" Robin asked. She, Nami, and Brook looked up from the table. "Did you—?"

"He's alive," Zoro said abruptly, crossing the room. "Barely. We've gotta get him some blood."

"Ah . . ." Brook sighed. "Thank goodness . . ."

"I'm going out to see him," Nami said, smiling. She pushed back her chair and left the room.

Outside on the lawn, she quickly spotted Sanji leaning against the railing. She hurried over to him and bent down.

"Sanji-_kun_," she said with a little smile. "Glad to see you're okay, you big idiot. Where the hell were you, huh?"

Sanji's eyes fluttered open and he stared at Nami.

"Blo . . ."

"What?"

His eyes went to her neck. "Blood . . ."

Nami froze. "Sanji-_kun_—?"

Sanji leaned forward. Weakly holding her, he bit down sharply into the place between her neck and shoulder. She gasped. He began to drink.

"Hey, cook, I got the—hey!" Zoro froze in surprise. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's . . . fine," Nami hissed through gritted teeth. "But . . . he _totally_ owes me . . . after this!"

Zoro shrugged. "Your funeral."

The others came out of the kitchen and the men's quarters. Naturally all of them were both immensely relieved to see Sanji and surprised to see him drinking from Nami.

"He was starving," Zoro explained. "He got himself trapped in a cave. Remember that earthquake? I guess it blocked off the entrance."

"Zoro and me broke through," Luffy added, glancing at Sanji. "And we found him. He was really tired . . . he couldn't even stand."

"Wow," Usopp said quietly.

"I'll look him over once he's done," Chopper said, glancing at Nami and Sanji.

After several minutes, Usopp came over and looked at Nami. "Nami?"

". . . Mm?" Nami's eyes were beginning to flutter.

"Hey, that's enough," Usopp exclaimed. "Chopper, she's starting to faint. Can someone get Sanji away from her?"

Zoro came over and wrenched Sanji's jaw off of Nami. Sanji, his eyes still half-closed, let out a whimper of protest. Nami didn't seem to notice—her eyes were slipping shut.

"I think this is her blood type," Zoro said, handing the package to Usopp. Chopper turned big and picked up Nami, and he and Usopp went to the infirmary to take care of her.

"He still needs more," Luffy said, squatting down and staring at Sanji. "Can someone—?"

"I'll do it," Robin offered, stepping forward.

"You?" Franky asked in surprise.

Robin smiled. "I'm curious as to what it's like." She knelt next to Sanji, leaned forward, and pulled back her collar. Sanji blindly latched onto her and bit down contentedly.

A few minutes later, Sanji seemed to have regained full consciousness. He slowly pulled away from Robin and closed his eyes, sighing in contentment.

"Damn . . ." he whispered. "I really thought I might die in there . . ."

He opened his eyes and stared at Robin.

"Good to see you're okay," she said pleasantly, straightening her shirt and standing.

Sanji shot up from the deck—he had revived so quickly after the large intake. "Robin-_chwan_!?"

"What's wrong?" Franky asked.

Sanji pointed at Robin. "I—you—don't tell me I—!?"

"Oh, it's fine," Robin said reassuringly. "I'm not hurt, and it was my idea. Besides, you were clearly starving."

Sanji clutched his head. "Robin-_chwan_ . . . !"

"I'm hardly even dizzy," Robin said soothingly. "You're back to full health now, and that's what matters."

Sanji sighed and dropped his arms. "If you say so, Robin-_chwan_ . . ." he looked around. "What happened? How'd I get back?"

"Me and Zoro found you," Luffy exclaimed.

"Not to be ungrateful, but . . . it took you . . . how long?" Sanji asked flatly.

"There's wolf's bane up on the mountain," Zoro snapped, his tail twitching in annoyance. "We had to wait for the wind to change."

"I see . . ." Sanji said. "Thank you. Sorry for . . . well, being stupid. I shouldn't have gone down there in the first place . . ."

"Hey, we're just glad you're alive," Franky said, grinning. Brook nodded.

Sanji grinned, then glanced around. "Where's Nami-_swan_? And Usopp and Chopper?"

"Those two took Nami to Chopper's office," Franky said.

"What!?" Sanji exclaimed. "Is she hurt!? What the hell happened!?"

The others stared at him. Without waiting for a proper answer, Sanji took off for the sickbay and barged in.

"Hi, Sanji!" Usopp said, looking up from where he was sitting: next to the bed, where he was helping Nami sit up slowly. "Are you feeling oka—?"

"What happened to Nami-_swan_!?" Sanji demanded. "Nami-_swan_, are you alright, my love!?"

Nami winced at his cries. Usopp frowned at Sanji as he got Nami sitting up against the head of the bed. "Shush! She's probably got a headache."

Sanji lowered his voice. "Sorry . . ."

"And what do you mean, what happened?" Usopp continued. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Sanji asked blankly. "I was only half-awake until a minute ago. I barely remember anything from the past day or two . . . and the others didn't say anything about an attacker . . ."

Usopp stared at him. Before he could say anything, Chopper came back into the room from the kitchen, carrying a jug of juice, a cup, and a piece of bread.

"She'll be fine, but she should eat to replenish the—Sanji!" Chopper squeaked, nearly dropping the stuff in his arms. "Are you feeling okay now?"

"I'm fine, but never mind me, what happened to Nami-_swan_?" Sanji demanded in a low voice.

Chopper stared at him.

"He doesn't remember," Usopp muttered, taking the jug and pouring Nami a cup of juice. "Nami, here, drink this . . ."

Nami slowly lifted the cup to her mouth and drank. When she was finished, she looked over at Sanji, wincing slightly.

"You're okay . . . ?" she said softly.

Sanji nodded. "Nami-_swan_, what happened to you?"

"I'm . . . _so_ gonna . . . raise your . . . debt . . ." Nami mumbled. Usopp poured her more juice.

"I don't understand," Sanji said blankly. "What happened?"

"Oh, for—Sanji, look, don't go beating yourself up over this, okay?" Usopp said exasperatedly. "I mean, you were _starving_, you obviously couldn't control yourself—"

"No," Sanji said. "No, no, no, no—I couldn't have—? From Nami-_swan_—? No . . ."

But he leaned closer to look at her and saw marks on her neck.

"Aah . . . !" he dropped to his knees. "Nami-_swan_, I'm so sorry!"

"She'll be fine," Chopper said reassuringly. "She just needs some food and drink and rest. Now get out, you're disturbing her."

He turned big, picked up Sanji, and threw him out of the infirmary.

"How'd it go, lover-boy?" Zoro asked as Sanji dejectedly picked himself up.

"I can't believe I did that . . ." Sanji said miserably. "Did I really drink her blood?"

The others nodded. Sanji went to the counter and fell against it, burying his head in his arms.

"You know she's fine, right?" Franky asked. "Sis is tough. She's been through worse."

Sanji groaned into his arms. "That's not the point! I could've killed her!"

"No one here would let that happen, Sanji-_san_," Brook said softly.

"You can make up for it with a super-awesome breakfast tomorrow," Luffy suggested, his tail wagging at the thought.

"I can make her favorite," Sanji said, lifting his head slightly. "Speaking of which . . . how've you guys been doing with food?"

"Taking turns cooking, but yours is way better than anything we could make," Franky said.

This brought a small smile to Sanji's face. He straightened up and rolled up his sleeves. "I'll make you guys a damn good snack right now. How does that sound?"

They cheered.


	13. Keeping Company

**As requested by dragoscilvio, here's Vampire Sanji keeping WW Zoro company on the full moon. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sanji opened the door and stepped outside into the night air only to be immediately shoved back with the door slammed in his face.<p>

He blinked. Standing up, he tried to open the door, but there was something on the other side keeping it from opening.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" he grumbled.

"Zoro's transformed right now," Chopper explained from the other side, keeping his weight against the door (he must have been in human form). "You shouldn't come out."

Sanji went silent then. A moment later he came around the corner and was met with Chopper (leaning against the door), Brook, and Wolf Zoro (the skeleton was stroking the werewolf's back).

"There _are_ two exits," he reminded Chopper.

Chopper began panicking, looking frantically between Wolf Zoro and Sanji.

"He probably won't attack," Sanji said. "Right? I'm not a human, remember?"

As he spoke, Wolf Zoro looked over and his ears perked up. He growled softly and slunk towards Sanji.

"Hey, wolf-boy," Sanji muttered, squatting.

Wolf Zoro sniffed suspiciously and circled him. _You're not a human. But you look like one. What are you?_

Sanji glanced at Chopper, who translated.

"I'm a vampire," he said, turning back to Zoro. "My name's Sanji."

Zoro growled suspiciously.

"Oh, don't be like that," Sanji said, holding out his hand for Zoro to sniff. "I'm not gonna attack you or anything."

Zoro stared at him. Sanji shrugged, stood, and turned to Chopper, but before he could say anything, Zoro head-butted him in the knees, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey!" Sanji exclaimed, glaring at Zoro. "What the hell was that for, moss-head!?"

Zoro looked away innocently.

"I know it was you, idiot!"

Brook chuckled. "Oh, he's just playing, Sanji-_san_."

"Playing, my _ass_," Sanji grumbled, standing and dusting himself off. He sighed. "You guys want something to eat?"

The three perked up and looked at him eagerly.

"Alright, come on, then."

* * *

><p>After their snack (Sanji laid out some meat on a plate for Zoro), they went back outside and kept themselves occupied for the rest of the night. Zoro kept head-butting and tackling Sanji, much to the vampire's annoyance. Chopper was running low on blood packs, which heightened Sanji's irritability.<p>

As the sun began to peek over the horizon, Zoro let out a long whine and collapsed onto the deck. Sanji hissed in pain as the sun hit him and hurried inside. Chopper and Brook hid themselves away to give Zoro privacy.

A minute later, Zoro (with rumpled clothes) stumbled into the men's room with a passing thanks to Brook and Chopper.

When lunch rolled around, Sanji served up the food with a yawn and a smile for the ladies. Zoro shuffled in, running a hand through his hair. He sat down and started shoveling the food in his mouth.

"Hey," Sanji snapped, stifling a yawn. "Don't be a pig."

"Whatever," Zoro mumbled. He swallowed. "Thanks for keeping company."

Sanji scowled. "You didn't have to keep head-butting me."

Zoro smirked. "Don't blame _me_. I'm not in control in wolf form."

Sanji pushed a finger into Zoro's temple. "You _sure_ about that, wolf-boy?"

"Don't touch me," Zoro muttered.

"You head-butted Sanji?" Usopp asked, laughing.

Sanji glared at Usopp. "Okay, Usopp, you get to stay here after lunch."

"Why—? Oh, come on! Why is it always me?" Usopp wailed.

"I'll do it," Luffy volunteered.

"You did it only a couple days ago, you have to wait," Sanji reminded him. "Usopp, I'll put mushrooms in your dinner if you don't stay."

Usopp made a face. "That's cruel."

"Yup."


	14. Vampire Zoro

**dragoscilvio requested Zoro becoming a vampire. So, for this chapter, Zoro will start out as a human and become a vampire. No werewolves involved, sorry.**

* * *

><p>"Hm," Robin said softly, lifting her eyebrows as she studied the book. She and Sanji were in a bookstore—Sanji was wearing strong sunscreen and had borrowed a pair of sunglasses. "Sanji?"<p>

Sanji was at her side within a minute. "Robin-_chwan_?"

Robin showed him the book. "I thought you might be interested in this."

"Hm?" Sanji took the book and read the page aloud quietly. "_In order to create a vampire, an existing vampire must drain a human of a fatal amount of blood. When the human's heart stops, the human must be fed blood, at which point he will be resurrected as a vampire_."

Sanji gave the book back. "I see . . . I _had_ wondered about that."

Robin smiled. "You didn't become one the conventional way, so I thought you'd like to know."

"Ah, Robin-_chwan_, you're so thoughtful!"

* * *

><p>Zoro sat on the steps of the Sunny, a crescent moon overhead. He was on lookout duty that night while Sanji roamed the town for fresh sources of blood.<p>

He heard something and tensed, placing a hand on his swords cautiously. He stood and looked around.

Someone leapt up onto the deck. Zoro drew two swords and demanded, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The stranger—an unusually pale man dressed in black—smiled. "Don't move," he ordered.

Zoro froze. He struggled to move, but was rooted to the spot. Naturally he recognized the sensation.

"Vampire," he spat. "Don't you know it's more polite to _ask_ before taking someone's blood?"

The vampire scowled. "Shut up," he commanded, and Zoro fell unwillingly silent. "I'm awful hungry tonight. You get to be a sacrifice." He smirked. "Count yourself lucky."

If Zoro could have moved, he would have demanded to know how this made him lucky.

"Straighten up and drop those swords," he ordered, and Zoro was powerless to resist. His body slowly straightened up against his will. As his swords clattered to the deck, he glared daggers at the vampire.

"Good boy," he purred, slinking closer to him. He placed his arms around him, tilted the swordsman's head to the side, and bit down hard.

Zoro could neither move nor speak.

The vampire was drinking for a very long time. Zoro began to feel oddly faint and lightheaded. He struggled to remain conscious.

The vampire would not cease drinking.

Zoro began to grow cold all over—unfortunately, it wasn't from a sense of dread.

He kept up his valiant struggle for consciousness for quite some time, but the speedy blood loss won out, and his eyelids slipped shut. His head dropped down onto the vampire's shoulder and it was only the supporting arms which kept his legs from buckling.

The vampire did not stop.

"Hey."

The vampire did not look up right away, leisurely continuing to drink Zoro dry.

"_Hey_. Shitty intruder."

The vampire finally took his mouth off of Zoro's neck and looked up. Sanji was standing on the railing, his eyes glowing red.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the intruding vampire said in a mockery of manners. "Did you have a claim on this human?"

"Who'd want to claim _him_?" Sanji scoffed, strolling towards the pair. "Thing is, if you kill him . . . well, our captain's gonna be pretty pissed. You don't want to see him like that."

The vampire let go of Zoro and the swordsman dropped to the deck like a stone, unmoving. Sanji glanced down and narrowed his eyes, listening closely.

"How much did you take?" he asked coldly.

The vampire grinned. "Oh, I don't know. I was _awfully_ thirsty."

Sanji delivered a kick into the vampire's side, knocking him down. He knelt by Zoro and hovered over the man's chest.

"Shit, it's barely there," he hissed. Raising his voice, he called, "Oi, everyone, get out here! Enemy intruder!"

The others hurried outside, blinking sleep away.

"Chopper, sickbay, now," Sanji ordered, scooping Zoro up and handing him to the reindeer, who changed into human form and took him. "Guys, plug your ears or cover his eyes. He's a vampire."

Usopp and Nami flinched. Robin thought fast and made two hands sprout out of the vampire's shoulders, covering his eyes. With several more well-placed hands, she pinned him to the ground.

Sanji and Chopper didn't stick around to see what happened next, though several crashes and bangs could be heard from the deck as they got Zoro to the sickbay.

"What happened?" Chopper asked urgently, laying Zoro on the bed. He was cold and pale all over.

"That bastard drank him dry," Sanji muttered. "I checked his heartbeat outside. It's way too faint."

Chopper nodded and took Zoro's limp arm, feeling his wrist. He frowned. "I . . . I can't find his pulse," he said shakily. He turned around and went to grab a blood pack and an I.V.

Sanji hovered over Zoro's chest, narrowed his eyes, and pressed his ear to the man's heart.

"We're out of his blood type!" Chopper cried.

"Chopper," Sanji said bleakly. "His heart stopped."

Chopper's eyes filled with tears. "No . . . no, he can't be—?"

Their stunned silence was only broken by a yell from outside and a scream. It seemed that the intruding vampire had been defeated.

"His heart stopped," Sanji repeated, apparently to himself. "His heart . . . ?"

His eyes widened and he dashed forward, shoving Chopper aside and seizing a blood pack.

"Sanji?" Chopper whispered.

Sanji seized Zoro and propped him up against the wall. He ripped open the pack and poured out the blood into Zoro's mouth.

"What are you—?"

"Live, dammit," Sanji hissed. He stroked Zoro's throat, forcing him to swallow. "Live!"

Once the blood pack was empty, Sanji dropped it, stepped back, and stared expectantly at Zoro.

The door flew open and the crew piled inside, crowding the entrance.

"We took care of him," Luffy said. "How's Zoro?"

Chopper looked up, shaking. "His . . . heart stopped . . ."

"You mean he's—?" Usopp cried.

But before Chopper could answer, Zoro suddenly opened his eyes.

"It worked," Sanji whispered. He moved backwards and sat against the desk. "It worked."

"Zoro?" Luffy exclaimed. "You're alive!"

"That was close," Zoro mumbled. "I saw a field of flowers . . ."

"I thought we'd lost you!" Franky cried. "Hey, shut up! I ain't cryin'!"

"You're—you're okay!?" Chopper exclaimed. "How? Your heart stopped!"

Zoro slowly sat up, wincing. "Yeah . . . I almost died there . . ."

"You _did_ die," Sanji said.

Zoro stared at him. He held up his hands and turned them over, checking his motor skills.

"Pretty sure I didn't," he said.

"What did you do, anyway?" Chopper asked, turning to Sanji. "How was putting blood in his mouth supposed to do anything?"

Robin stared at Sanji. "Sanji? You didn't . . . ?"

"It was the only way to save him," Sanji muttered.

"I don't get it," Nami said blankly.

"Check his heartbeat," Sanji said simply.

Chopper went to a drawer and rifled through it for his stethoscope. He pulled it out and pressed the cold metal to Zoro's chest—still cool and pale.

"It's . . ." he gulped. "Zoro . . ."

"What?"

"Your heart isn't beating."

Zoro frowned and felt his neck for a pulse. His eyes widened. "No pulse . . . ?"

Luffy came next to Zoro and took his hand. "You feel kinda cold."

"Unless my eyes deceive me, you still look very pale, Zoro-_san_," Brook commented. "And it's entirely possible they _are_ deceiving me, as I have no eyes in the first place . . ."

Everyone slowly turned to look at Sanji.

"Cook," Zoro said. "Tell me you didn't do what I think you did. Tell me there's some other reason I suddenly have . . ." he brought a hand to his mouth. "A craving for . . ."

"If I told you all that, I'd be lying," Sanji said.

. . .

"Zoro's a vampire!?" Luffy yelled.

Zoro's eyes flashed red and he clenched his fists. "Damn it, cook! Change me back right now or so help me—!"

"There's no reversal," Sanji snapped. "Don't you think I would have used it on myself a long time ago if there was!? It was the only way to save you! Better a vampire than dead, right!?"

The red in Zoro's eyes dimmed and they returned to their normal color.

"Still," he mumbled.

"This is kind of a problem," Chopper murmured, getting over the initial shock. "We may need twice as many blood packs now, and there are hardly enough of us who can have their blood taken . . ."

"We can figure that out later," Zoro muttered, lying back down. "My head . . ."

"I'll take up the rest of lookout duty," Sanji offered, standing.

"You guys should get to bed," Chopper said. "Zoro, I want to keep an eye on you, okay?"

"Whatever," Zoro mumbled.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Zoro slept the day away. Of course, this wasn't unusual for him—only a slight change from his normal napping routine.<p>

When night fell, he got up from the infirmary bed and went outside, stretching in the night air.

"Damn it," he muttered. "One day in and I already hate this."

"Well, get used to it," he heard Sanji say. He turned around but saw nothing.

"Where are you?"

"I'm on the lawn deck, stupid. Vampires have sensitive hearing."

Zoro scowled. "Well, get over here where I can _see_ you."

Sanji came around. "So," he said. "You're probably thirsty."

Zoro nodded and scowled. "Of course you'd know, you're the one who did this to me—"

"Shut up," Sanji hissed. "I was going to offer to show you how to do it, but if you don't want—"

"Get a move on."

"Come on, then."

* * *

><p>"So what now?"<p>

Sanji had lured a young man into a deserted alleyway. Zoro had hesitantly made him freeze and go mute.

Zoro glanced at Sanji and the man tried to make a run for it.

"Stop," Zoro ordered, whipping around. The man froze.

"Come back here, and don't say a word," Sanji commanded. To Zoro, he muttered, "Break eye contact and they're free."

"I got that," Zoro snapped.

The young man's eyes were filled with fear as he stood obediently against the alley side.

"Go for it," Sanji said.

"What, just bite down?"

"Yeah. Try for less than two pints."

Zoro hesitantly moved forward, placed his mouth over the man's neck, and bit down hard. Blood quickly welled up and he drank.

"Hey. That's enough."

Zoro had been drinking for some time. He reluctantly let go and the young man swayed on the spot.

"You can close the wounds with saliva," Sanji explained. The marks on the neck were already fading.

"Wipe his memories with your first two fingers," Sanji continued. "Across his forehead."

"Sorry," Zoro muttered to the man. He did what Sanji had explained and the young man dropped to the ground like a stone, snoring.

"He won't remember any of this," Sanji said. "So how was it?"

Zoro hesitated. "It was good," he said at last.

* * *

><p><em>One week later<em>

"I still hate this," Zoro muttered. He and Sanji were in the kitchen at midnight.

"Oh yeah?" Sanji muttered.

"I can't even have _sake_ anymore," Zoro explained.

"You can try and have some," Sanji said. "I dunno how it'd taste. But it's not the same as food, so . . ."

Zoro perked up. Sanji handed him a bottle and Zoro lifted it to his lips, pouring the cool alcohol into his mouth.

He took the bottle away and grinned. "Guess what?"

"Hm?"

"It still tastes good."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, vampires can drink alcohol. Basically it just passes through their system without affecting them (though too much can make them drunk). <strong>

**Hope y'all enjoyed that! **


	15. Bathtime

**CK requested WW Luffy and WW Zoro being forced to take a bath :)**

* * *

><p>When Zoro and Luffy came into the kitchen for lunch, Nami frowned and covered her nose.<p>

"You guys smell really ripe," she complained. "Do you smell that?"

The others sniffed the air.

"Oh, yeah, I smell that," Usopp said, making a face. Sanji nodded.

"It smells quite . . . organic," Brook commented. "Of course, I'm not too sure about that, seeing as I have no nose to smell with!"

"I don't smell anything," Luffy said.

"Neither do I," Zoro agreed.

"Well, obviously because it's _you two_ who smell," Franky pointed out. "Geez, when was the last time you guys took a bath?"

They exchanged glances.

"I think the last time was sometime before I got turned into a werewolf," Luffy admitted.

"Same here," Zoro said.

"That was _months_ ago!" Nami shrieked.

Zoro and Luffy shrugged nonchalantly.

"Somehow baths have become less appealing since I've been like this," Zoro said, sitting down for lunch with Luffy.

Luffy nodded. "I don't wanna take a bath. I'm not even dirty."

Usopp looked him up and down. "You are, actually. And you smell terrible."

"You two are going to take a bath right after lunch," Nami snapped.

Luffy stuck out his tongue. "Can't make us!"

"Sanji-_kun_, Usopp, you two give Luffy and Zoro a bath or I'm raising both your debts."

"Yes, Nami-_swan_!" Sanji cried.

Luffy looked at Usopp with hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

"Luffy, don't give me those eyes," Usopp mumbled. "I mean, I really don't wanna owe her _more_ money . . . and you guys _do_ stink . . ."

Luffy put his head on the table, his tail drooping. "Traitor," he mumbled.

* * *

><p>Luffy and Zoro were the first ones finished with their lunch. The second they were done, they threw their plates into the sink and ran out the door.<p>

"Chopper, can you help us find them?" Usopp asked, standing as he and Sanji made for the door. "Your nose'll be really helpful here."

Chopper nodded and followed them out. He found Luffy and Zoro hiding in the library.

"Oh, come on!" Luffy complained.

"We didn't think you would've looked in here," Zoro mumbled.

"I'm going back to my office now," Chopper said, climbing the ladder.

"Traitor!" Luffy cried after him. Chopper ignored him.

"Don't make a fuss about this and I'll make you guys snacks after this," Sanji said, folding his arms.

Luffy and Zoro perked up.

"What kind of snacks?"

"Whatever you want. Just be good dogs."

Luffy's tail started wagging. Zoro's wagged slightly though he scowled at Sanji for the nickname.

* * *

><p>"The soap smells funny," Luffy complained.<p>

He and Zoro were sitting in the bathtub as Sanji and Usopp helped wash them, as they evidently refused to do it themselves.

"Really?" Usopp asked, examining the bar. "This is non-scented . . . anyway, just put up with it. You'll smell like this for maybe a day, that's all."

Luffy sighed and started scooping up soap bubbles, blowing them off his hands and grinning when they floated away.

"Not so rough, stupid," Zoro growled as Sanji scrubbed his hair.

"Well, we don't want that moss infested with disease, right?" Sanji muttered, dipping the brush briefly back in the water.

Zoro simply growled and waited for the torture to end.

At long last, Usopp and Sanji declared them clean. They climbed out of the tub and were handed towels, but they first shook themselves off on all fours like dogs.

"Really?" Usopp complained, wiping off his face. "You had to get _us_ wet too?"

Luffy grinned as he took the towel to dry himself off the rest of the way. "Yeah."

"I want booze," Zoro said abruptly, taking his towel and wrapping it around his waist as he went to the mirror to check his hair.

"How about you?" Sanji asked, glancing over at Luffy.

"Meat with some of that cool sauce you made the other night," Luffy said cheerfully, toweling his hair dry.

"Come on down when you two are dressed," Sanji said, leaving. "It'll be ready by then."

"Don't make us do this again," Usopp muttered, following the cook. "Can't you bathe at _least_ once every other week?"

Luffy and Zoro glanced at each other.

"No," they said at the same time.


	16. Tail-Chasing and Attempted Exorcism

**Eeey whassup**

**Blueh requested WW Luffy + hunters and Ashlielle requested tail-chasing. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Zoro, sitting against a tree, watched with some amusement as Luffy turned around and around, glaring at his tail. The two had taken a walk out into a woodsy part of their latest stop.<p>

"Give it up," he advised, yawning. "You'll never catch it."

Luffy briefly glanced up at Zoro, momentarily distracted from his pursuit. "But . . . it's right _there_," he whined.

"You could try using your hands," Zoro suggested.

Luffy, who had resumed the game, nodded and reached out. He seized his tail between his hands and held it up, grinning. "Got it!"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Congratulations."

Luffy frowned, letting his tail drop again. He sniffed the air and made a face, wincing.

"Hey," he said. "You smell that?"

Zoro stood and sniffed the air. He winced. "Wolf's bane," he muttered.

Luffy sniffed again and covered his nose. "It's getting closer . . ."

Zoro's lip curled. "It's faint . . . but I smell someone. No . . . at least two . . ."

Luffy became serious, palming his hat and placing it on his head. "You think they're werewolf hunters?"

"Who knows?" Zoro muttered. "Anyone could have noticed us earlier. Just in case . . . cover your mouth and nose with something."

He tied his bandana around the lower part of his face. Luffy searched his pockets, but finding nothing, resorted to tearing off a strip of his shirt. He tied it around his face. He and Zoro got into battle-ready stances.

Soon three people appeared. They wore black cloaks and wore necklaces wreathed with wolf's bane. They stopped when they saw Luffy and Zoro.

"Corrupted children!" exclaimed one of the people—likely the leader, as they were standing ahead of the other two. "We are the voices of forgiveness who have come to eliminate your calamitous forms! Prepare yourselves to suffer our judgment!"

Luffy stared at them. "What?" he asked, his voice muffled by the cloth.

"They're trying to kill us," Zoro translated, his voice also muffled.

"Oh." Luffy cracked his knuckles. "Bring it on!"

The lead exorcist pulled out a silver knife and charged. Luffy ducked down and punched them in the gut. They doubled over, dropping the knife.

The other two ran forward. The one on the left pulled out a gun and aimed it at Luffy, quickly pulling the trigger once, twice, three times. Luffy caught every bullet with his body and snapped them back. One of them grazed the exorcist on the face.

"Ow-ow-ow," Luffy exclaimed, rubbing the spots where the bullets had bounced off. "They've got silver bullets!"

"Got it," Zoro muttered as the third exorcist charged towards him. He charged towards them with his swords ready. They crossed each other. A moment passed before the exorcist fell to the ground, two thin lines through their coat. But they were clutching Zoro's bandana in their hand, having grabbed it as they charged by.

"Ugh," Zoro muttered, quickly covering his mouth and nose with his hand. Luffy, meanwhile, charged towards the second exorcist. They tried pulling the trigger on their gun, but it was out of bullets. Luffy stretched his arm back and punched them in the face. They went flying and landed hard on a tree.

Zoro turned and went to the exorcist he had cut down. He bent down and seized his bandana, tying it around his face again. When he turned around, his eyes widened.

"LUFFY!"

Luffy turned around a little too late. The first exorcist had gotten back up and snuck up on Luffy. Just as Luffy spotted them, they sank their silver knife into Luffy's gut.

"Hence," they whispered, "nothing remains except for our regrets."

Luffy screamed out in pain and hunched over, collapsing to the ground, and writhing and whimpering in pain.

"Damn it!" Zoro charged towards the first exorcist and sliced downwards. A second later they collapsed.

Zoro sheathed his swords, ran to Luffy, and knelt by him, yanking his shirt up. Blood wormed from the wound, which had turned an ugly black color that was slowly spreading across the abdomen. Luffy was whimpering in pain.

Without a word, Zoro scooped him up and ran with him back to the Sunny.

* * *

><p>"It's almost dinnertime," Usopp said, staring out at the island. "Shouldn't they be back by now?"<p>

"They probably got lost," Nami said. "We'll go get them if they're not back soon."

"Ah!" Brook exclaimed, pointing. "There's Zoro-_san_ . . . and . . ." he would have frowned if that were possible. "Luffy-_san_ . . . ?"

Usopp peered out into the distance as Zoro charged closer. "Hey . . . what's wrong with him?"

Zoro finally reached the ship and jumped up and over the side.

"Zoro?" Nami said, coming over. "What happened? What's—Luffy!"

"We were attacked," Zoro said shortly. "Is Chopper in his office?"

"Y-Yeah," Usopp said, staring at Luffy in worry. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Of course he is, but he needs treatment!" Zoro exclaimed. He stood and carried Luffy to the infirmary.

"Hi!" Chopper said, looking up as Zoro entered. "How w—" he spotted Luffy. "What happened!?"

"We were attacked by some exorcists," Zoro said, laying Luffy on the bed as his captain writhed in pain, breathing shallowly. "One of them got him with a silver dagger."

Chopper jumped off his chair and hurried over to Luffy, pulling up his shirt and examining the wound. He felt Luffy's forehead.

"Fever . . . discoloration of wound . . ." he murmured. "It's the same as when you were attacked, Zoro."

Zoro nodded impatiently. Nami, Usopp, and Brook piled into the infirmary.

"What _happened_?" Usopp exclaimed, looking at Luffy, who was still writhing in pain, only half-conscious.

Zoro explained while Chopper ran to his desk and started rifling through the drawers.

Chopper hurried back over to Luffy with a little bottle, a dish of water, a cotton ball, and a needle. He injected Luffy with the anesthetic and Luffy went limp, his cries finally ceasing, though he continued to tremble. Chopper dipped the cotton ball in the water.

"At least you took them out," Usopp said finally. "If we told him they hadn't been defeated . . . that would really rub salt in the wound."

"How'd you know?" Chopper asked as he dipped the moist cotton ball into the powdered salt (for that's what was in the little bottle) and applying it to Luffy's wound.

"Wait, what the hell?" Usopp exclaimed.

"The salt actually draws out the poison," Chopper explained. "By the way, guys?"

"What is it, Chopper-_san_?" Brook asked.

"Get out!"

They hurried out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So . . . have y'all played OFF? If you haven't, please do! It's a great RPG game. Basically, you control a character called The Batter, whose mission is to purify the world. (Of course, spoilers abound on tumblr, etc., so be wary . . .)<strong>


	17. Camping

**CK requested Zoro scaring some campers~**

* * *

><p>As night fell, the Strawhats decided to have a campout in the woods. Nami and Robin declined to join them, so it was just the men who set up a barbeque pit among the trees and sat around the fire.<p>

"Sanji!" Luffy whined. "When's the food gonna be ready?"

"Hold your horses, it's not quite done," Sanji muttered.

Zoro sighed. Suddenly he sniffed the air, raising his head.

"You smell something?" Franky asked.

"I'll be right back," Zoro muttered. He stood and headed off into the woods.

"If he's not back by the time this is ready, someone go get him," Sanji muttered.

Usopp laughed. "Knowing him, he'd end up in a tree!"

Zoro trekked through the trees, following the scent reaching his nose. Soon he came upon a young couple, sitting around a campfire and eating sausages.

They saw Zoro and yelled out in shock.

"Hi," Zoro said.

"W—Why do you have a tail?" the first man whimpered, pointing to it.

"He has yellow eyes," the other man whispered. "A—Are you a demon!?"

Zoro scratched the back of his head. "Well, that ain't the first time I've been called that. Sorry, I just smelled some meat, so I followed the scent—"

"T-Take it!" the first man cried, pushing the platter of sausages towards Zoro.

"What—really?" Zoro said in surprise.

"Y-You can have all this if you leave us alone!" the second man cried.

"Oh," Zoro said. "I mean, I wasn't going to do anything, but—oh, forget it. Thanks."

He grabbed the plate and walked off perpendicular to the direction he'd come from.

About half an hour later, he managed to find his campsite and strode towards it. Sanji was already serving up the barbeque to the others.

"Where the hell were you?" Luffy asked cheerfully, shoving barbeque in his mouth.

"Are those _sausages_?" Usopp asked incredulously.

Zoro nodded and sat back down, grabbing one and tearing into it.

"Where did you get those?" Sanji asked suspiciously.

Zoro shrugged. "Found them."

He refused to say any more.


	18. Summit War

**So here are some scenes with WW Luffy during the Summit War saga and during 3D2Y, as well as a bonus scene with Zoro in 3D2Y.**

* * *

><p>"Do <em>all<em> men have tails?"

Luffy stared around at the crowd of women, goggling at his fluffy black tail.

"Well . . ." Luffy scratched the back of his head. "The truth is kinda complicated, so sure, let's say all men have tails."

They _oohed_ and _aahed_.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand!" Hancock exclaimed, frustrated. "Why won't you turn to stone!?" She pointed at his tail. "And why do you have a tail!? Everything about you makes me angry!"<p>

Luffy stared at her. "Um . . . sorry, but I've gotta go!"

* * *

><p>"Luffy, dear, are you alright?"<p>

Luffy turned away from the window and saw Hancock looking at him with worry and another expression he couldn't quite identify. He smiled. "I'm okay."

His tail did not wag, however.

Hancock's eyes strayed to his tail yet again. "If . . . if you don't mind, Luffy . . ."

"What's up, Hammock?"

"Why . . ." she blushed. "Why do you have a tail?"

"Oh, this?" he smiled. "I'm a werewolf."

She gasped. "A werewolf . . . !"

Luffy frowned. "That's okay, right?"

"A werewolf . . . so daring! So animalistic . . ." she sighed, smiling as her face turned red.

"Are you okay, Hammock?"

* * *

><p>"Besides that, did you <em>always <em>have those yellow eyes!? Or that dog tail!?" Buggy demanded as he and Luffy ran side-by-side in Impel Down.

Luffy frowned. "It's a _wolf_ tail, stupid!"

"Oh," Buggy said, nodding. "I see, a wolf tail. That makes more sense—WAIT, IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE AT ALL!"

"I'm a werewolf!" Luffy explained.

Buggy nodded thoughtfully. "A werewolf! Why, that explains it—A WEREWOLF!?"

He flew apart in surprise. Luffy stared at him. "What?"

"A w-w-w-w-werewolf," Buggy stuttered, paling. "A—A monster! A beast!"

Luffy grinned. "That doesn't matter! Let's focus on saving Ace!"

"IT DOES _SO_ MATTER!"

* * *

><p>"Straw-<em>chan<em> . . . did you always have a tail?" Bon Clay asked as he and Luffy ran through Starvation Hell.

"I'm a werewolf now," Luffy explained cheerfully.

Bon Clay stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. "A werewolf! You never fail to surprise me, Straw-_chan_!"

* * *

><p>"Let's go, Luffy!"<p>

Luffy and Ace, the latter having just been freed, ran through the battlefield for the Moby Dick.

"So are you gonna tell me why you're wearing a tail?" Ace muttered.

Luffy grinned. "It's real! I got turned into a werewolf!"

Ace grinned. "Why am I not surprised? The things you get yourself into . . ."

Luffy stuck out his tongue. "It wasn't my fault! Well—it was _sort of_ my fault—but it wasn't my fault!"

"So it _was_ your fault."

* * *

><p>As Luffy devoured the food before him, Rayleigh approached.<p>

"Luffy-_kun_," he said, "why do you have a tail?"

Luffy looked up and grinned. "It's real! I'm a werewolf!"

"A werewolf!?" Grandma Nyon cried. "Snake Princess, this man is dangerous, don't you see!? If you're not careful, he could kill you in your sleep!"

"A werewolf . . ." Hancock sighed dreamily. "So fierce . . . so animalistic . . ."

"What kind of thoughts are you having!?"

"Ah, that reminds me," Luffy said. "Rayleigh, can take breaks on the full moon? I always feel sick before I transform."

Rayleigh raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Certainly. Could you tell me about the transformations, Luffy-_kun_? What kind of precautions should be taken?"

Luffy swallowed some fruit and frowned. "It's not fun. I wake up, and I don't wanna get up, and my head and stomach hurt . . . then right before I transform . . . my body gets really hot and prickly. Then there's a lot of pain . . ." he shrugged. "And then the next thing I know I wake up human again and I remember what happened. I'm not con . . . what's the word?"

"Conscious?"

"Yeah," Luffy said, nodding. "Yeah. I'm not conscious when I turn into a wolf."

Rayleigh rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "Would it be acceptable to leave you on the island alone during the full moon?"

Luffy slowly nodded. "Yeah . . ."

"I wonder what he looks like as a wolf . . ." Hancock whispered to herself.

Grandma Nyon scowled. "Like I said, what kind of thoughts are you having!?"

* * *

><p>"Luffy-<em>kun<em> . . ."

Luffy cracked open his eyes and saw Rayleigh kneeling above him. "Wha . . . ?" he croaked, blinking.

"I'm going to leave the island now," Rayleigh said patiently. "I'll be back in the morning."

". . . Mmf." Luffy shut his eyes again. Rayleigh ruffled his hair and headed out.

* * *

><p>"Oh, just let me go see him!"<p>

"It's too dangerous!"

Hancock struggled to free herself from her sisters' and Nyon's grasp.

_Awoooooooooo_

"Don't you hear that?" Hancock cried, tears in her eyes. "That's his cry of loneliness! He misses me!"

"He'll kill you if you get near him, sister!" Marigold cried.

"He doesn't know himself right now!" Sandersonia exclaimed.

_BONK_

Hancock fell limp in their arms, knocked out by Nyon's staff.

"Grandmother!" Sandersonia and Marigold exclaimed indignantly.

"Would you rather her go on a suicide mission?" Nyon demanded coldly.

* * *

><p>Hancock came to visit the next day after kicking Nyon out the window.<p>

"Luffy," she exclaimed when she finally found Luffy and Rayleigh. "Luffy, dear, are you okay?"

Luffy looked up and smiled. "Hi," he said sleepily. "Yeah, I feel better now."

"Ah . . . ! He spoke to me," Hancock sighed. "Oh, my dear, how I longed to come and comfort you last night!"

Luffy stared at her in surprise. "Hey, don't ever do that! I would've attacked you!"

"Okay!" Hancock exclaimed, turning away, her face red. "What . . . Whatever you say!"

* * *

><p>Rayleigh came back to the island with supplies and found Luffy rolling around on the ground. Judging from the state of his clothes, he'd been doing this for quite a while.<p>

"Luffy-_kun_," he said in surprise. "Are . . . you okay?"

Luffy looked up and his tail wagged a bit. "Rayleigh," he said happily.

"What was that?" Rayleigh asked with some amusement, setting down the supplies.

Luffy's tail slowly stopped wagging. "Ever since . . . I've been like this . . . it's hard to go without someone around. And . . . sometimes . . . I can't help but think of my friends . . ." he looked down. "I miss them . . ."

Rayleigh put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Luffy-_kun_."

Luffy looked up and grinned. "But this is nothing! Zoro's a werewolf, too—he's the one who bit me—and we didn't know he'd get lonely, so we came back and he'd destroyed half the ship!"

Rayleigh chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Uh-huh," Luffy said. "I wonder how he's doing . . . ?"

* * *

><p>Mihawk and Perona returned to the island with fresh supplies. When they entered the castle, they were surprised to find Mihawk's throne-like chair toppled over.<p>

"Go find that idiot," Mihawk ordered, setting down the supplies.

Perona huffed indignantly, but went off to go find Zoro. She passed by her room and was surprised and angry to find her things strewn across the floor.

When she found Zoro, he was kicking the stone wall of his bedroom.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

He looked up and his tail started wagging. "Oh," he said. "You're back."

"What _is_ this?" she demanded, gesturing to the state of his bedroom: the sheets torn off the mattress, towels and shirts thrown on the floor, the chair toppled . . .

Zoro turned red and looked away. "Er . . ."

"You destroyed _my_ room too!" she exclaimed.

"Um . . . sorry?" he mumbled.

"Roronoa Zoro."

Zoro, his face red, looked around with Perona and saw Mihawk standing in the doorway. His tail wagged slightly again.

Mihawk sighed. "I have heard that dogs tend to become lonely without their masters around."

Zoro twitched.

"The stress of not having your friends around," Mihawk said, "and the fact that the woman and I—"

"I _have_ a name!" Perona hissed.

"—were gone," Mihawk continued, ignoring her, "got to you. Is that right?"

"Yes, sir," Zoro mumbled.

"I'm sure you won't let these kind of emotions get in the way of any training or battles, correct?"

"Of course not, sir."

"Good." Mihawk whirled around, his cape flying out behind him. "Clean up what you did and meet me outside."

Zoro started picking up the things he'd thrown and putting them back where they belonged.

". . . I can help," Perona offered.

"Sure," Zoro mumbled.

"Do you . . ." Perona hesitated. "Do you want me to stay in the castle next time Mihawk goes to get supplies?"

". . . That'd be nice."


	19. Forgive Me

**Here's another alternate version to the crew finding out about Zoro's condition (and Luffy becoming a werewolf).**

* * *

><p><em>Zoro has been a werewolf for a little over a month. The crew has not found out yet. This is his second transformation . . .<em>

"So . . . can you not come up to the crow's nest?" Zoro asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Luffy grinned. "Sure, okay."

Zoro nodded and headed up. The others were already inside, falling asleep. Luffy stared up at the full moon.

At about a half-hour before dawn, Luffy looked up to the crow's nest. He frowned when he thought he saw a strange shape moving around inside.

Heading to the ropes, he climbed up and listened at the covered entrance. There were clicking sounds, like a dog's nails on the floor, and growling.

"Zoro?"

The growling suddenly intensified and came closer. There was the sound of canine-like sniffing near the entrance, whining, and scrabbling.

Luffy shoved away the weight covering the hole. "Hey, Zoro, are you okay—?"

He was bowled over and flew down with the wolf from the crow's nest. Sitting up and shaking his head with the wolf, they turned and looked at each other.

"Cool!" Luffy exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. "Hi, wolf! How'd you get here?"

The wolf snarled, barked, and leapt forward, tackling Luffy back to the ground.

"Hey, get off!" Luffy exclaimed, laughing.

The wolf snapped his jaws around Luffy's shoulder. Luffy's smile faded, his eyes widened, and he let out a strangled yell of pain.

Blood pooled from his shoulder as the wolf took his jaws away, licking his lips. The creature opened up his jaws and bit down on Luffy's arm. Bits of flesh came away and Luffy screamed.

The men burst out of their room, alerted by the screams. They saw Luffy being attacked by the wolf and ran over.

"Get _away_ from him, you damn beast!" Sanji roared, charging for the wolf and kicking him away.

"How did a wolf get on the ship?" Usopp mumbled.

"Luffy!" Chopper cried.

Luffy had passed out, his shoulder bleeding heavily.

"Someone get a doctor!" Chopper exclaimed.

"That's _you_!" Franky yelled.

The girls came out of their room, rubbing their eyes.

"The hell is going on?" Nami mumbled. Her eyes widened. "What happened?"

"A wolf attacked Luffy-_san_," Brook explained shortly.

Franky and Usopp charged for the wolf, which was starting to rise again.

"Strong Right!"

"Collier Shoot!"

Their combined power sent the wolf flying. The creature hit his head on the side of the ship and did not move.

"Serves that thing damn right," Sanji snarled. "Chopper, how's Luffy?"

Chopper turned big and picked him up. "His shoulder's badly hurt," he said. "I need to treat him!"

He ran to the infirmary with Luffy, the others close behind. Everyone cast hateful glances at the unconscious wolf as they passed by.

"Chopper?" Luffy mumbled, waking up as he was laid on the bed. "My should . . ." he suddenly vomited onto his clothes, shaking.

"Maybe that wolf had a disease," Chopper mumbled worriedly. "Luffy, hold still, I need to fix your shoulder."

Luffy nodded and lied back down.

"Luffy, hang in there, okay?" Usopp whispered.

Luffy nodded, his eyes still closed.

The others went into the kitchen. Sanji began cooking up an early breakfast.

As the sun shone through the windows, the ones in the kitchen sat around the table.

"His shoulder looked really bad," Franky murmured.

Usopp nodded. "You guys took care of that stupid wolf, right?"

"Damn right we did," Sanji snapped. "That shitty _beast_ . . . oughta toss it in the ocean . . ."

"How _did_ a wolf get on the ship?" Robin murmured.

* * *

><p>Zoro woke up outside. Blinking, he slowly realized he was on the deck. He smacked his lips, tasting—was that blood?<p>

His head suddenly ached as the memories from the previous night came flooding back.

He sat up, shaking. Slowly standing, he hurried back up to the crow's nest, throwing on his clothes and shoving his tail in his pants as fast as possible.

He flew down from the crow's nest and burst into the kitchen. Everyone looked up.

"Oh, Zoro," Usopp said. "Where _were_ you, anyway?"

The crew's eyes trailed over Zoro in his disheveled state: Wide eyes, exhausted-looking, trembling, his boots on the wrong feet, his shirt hanging over his _haramaki_ . . .

"Where's Luffy?" Zoro asked hoarsely.

"He was attacked," Sanji said, flipping the bacon over. "A damn wolf got on the ship. I dunno how. It got his shoulder." He sneered. "Damn beast . . ."

"I _know_ that," Zoro hissed, shaking. "Where _is_ he? The infirmary?"

"Yeah," Franky said. "Um, by the way, you've got something around your mouth . . ."

Zoro frowned slightly. He rubbed his fingers around his lips and they came away a rusty red. His eyes widened and he clutched the counter for support.

"Are you okay?" Nami asked, frowning. "You look _terrible_."

Zoro slowly shook his head. "No," he whispered. "I can't . . . I . . ."

He stumbled over to the sink, seized an empty glass, and filled it with water, trying to rinse the awful taste of Luffy's blood out of his mouth and scrubbing away at the surrounding red. When he was finished, he threw the towel to the floor and headed straight for the infirmary.

"What's _his_ problem?" Franky muttered. "Strawhat's gonna be fine."

Zoro marched into the infirmary, slamming the door shut behind him and making Chopper and Luffy jump.

"Lu—" he whispered. "Thank goodness . . . you're alive . . ."

Luffy grinned sleepily. "Sure I am!"

"Zoro, where were you?" Chopper asked absentmindedly, finishing up Luffy's shoulder. "Luffy, try not to use this arm too much for a while."

Luffy frowned. "Oh, okay." He sniffed the air and his eyes lit up, his sleepiness gone. "Is that bacon!?"

He and Chopper happily went to the kitchen, Zoro staring after them.

"Luffy," he said weakly, but he went unheard.

In the kitchen, Luffy happily jumped into his seat, ready to devour the hearty breakfast Sanji had set out.

"You feeling better, captain?" Sanji asked.

Luffy grinned. "Of course! This isn't too bad! Chopper fixed me right up!"

As Chopper went into a little dance, Usopp glanced around. "Didn't Zoro look awful, by the way?"

"Yeah," Franky agreed. "Come to think of it, where was he last night?"

Luffy swallowed his bacon and frowned thoughtfully. "Hey . . . that's weird . . . Zoro went up to the crow's nest last night. I saw something weird through the window, so I went to go check on him . . . but then Zoro wasn't up there, and the wolf attacked me."

Zoro came out of the infirmary and everyone looked around. He stared at Luffy.

"Hey, Zoro," Luffy said cheerfully. "C'mon, have some breakfast! It's awesome!"

Zoro shook his head slowly. "Luffy . . . I'm . . . so sorry."

Luffy frowned. "Huh? What for? You didn't do anything." He grinned.

Zoro shook his head violently. "But I _did_." He licked his lips and grimaced. "I don't know . . . if I'll ever get this taste out of my mouth . . ."

"What taste?" Sanji muttered.

"The taste . . . of Luffy's blood," Zoro said softly.

Everyone stared at him.

Zoro slowly reached down the back of his pants. It took him a moment, but he freed his tail and let it hang loose over the back. He turned his back to the crew to let them see it.

"A tail!?" Luffy exclaimed, his eyes shining with excitement. "That's so cool!"

"When did you get a tail?" Chopper cried.

The faces of the others were slowly dawning with comprehension.

"Don't you get it?" Zoro demanded, turning back around, his face despondent. "I'm a werewolf. Last night was the full moon."

The grin slowly slid off Luffy's face. "But then . . . that means . . ."

Zoro faced Luffy, knelt, and bowed his head low to the ground.

"My deepest apologies, captain," he said softly. "I understand . . . if you can't forgive me for this. I'll leave the crew if you want me to."

He stayed in this prostrating position as Luffy stared at him. The others looked at Zoro in shock.

"Zoro," Luffy said, standing and coming over to crouch by him. "Raise your head."

Zoro slowly looked up at Luffy.

Luffy hit him.

"Ow," Zoro muttered, rubbing the lump on his head.

"Don't be an idiot," Luffy scolded, knocking on Zoro's head like a door. "You aren't in control when you transform, right?"

"Well—no, but I could have _killed_ you."

"But you didn't," Luffy said. "I would've gotten you off me eventually even if everyone else hadn't come out. We wouldn't have let you kill me, right guys?"

"Of course not."

"Damn right."

"No way!"

Luffy grinned at Zoro. "Of course I forgive you! You tried to keep me away, but I was an idiot and went up there anyway. The only thing you did wrong was not tell us sooner!"

He stood and helped Zoro up.

"Come on, let's eat breakfast," he said. "Then we can get some sleep and you can tell us all about this later."

Zoro nodded, the guilt slowly clearing from his eyes. The others cast him slightly sympathetic—or pitying?—looks as he sat down.

For a few minutes, all was silent.

And then, as usual, Luffy broke the mood.

"So, when do I get to have a tail?"


	20. Take a Bow

**Zantetsuken Reverse requested a Dracula-like Vampire Sanji in a theater role. I hope this is okay? I dunno**

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

Sanji (wearing sunglasses and plenty of sunscreen), carrying bags of food, turned to see a large man calling to him.

"Can I help you?" he asked, shifting the bags.

"Yes, well—do you have any experience with acting?" the man asked. Sanji was about to respond when he continued, "Oh, never mind, that doesn't matter—listen, one of our performers cancelled on us for the play tonight, and we need a replacement stat. Are you interested?"

Sanji raised an eyebrow. "What kind of play?"

"It's our amateur theater's performance of a story about a hero," the man explained quickly. "In the introduction, the hero is shown slaying three evil beasts—a troll, a hag, and a vampire."

"Don't tell me you need me for the vampire part," Sanji muttered, smirking.

"Yes, how did you know?" the man asked. "It's a very easy part, you'll have cue cards, be on stage for maybe, oh, ten minutes at most—"

"Will I get paid?"

"What? Oh, yes, of course—"

"I'll do it," Sanji said. "What time?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, by the way, I'm in a play tonight," Sanji said as everyone started on dinner.<p>

"Sorry, what?" Usopp asked blankly.

Sanji explained the situation.

"Super cool!" Franky exclaimed. "What part do you have?"

"A vampire," Sanji said.

Luffy burst out laughing. "That's great! Good luck, Sanji! Can I come watch?"

"What? I don't care, but I think it costs to get in."

"Oh, never mind, I'm broke."

* * *

><p>"You're on soon," the director (the man Sanji had met earlier) said. "Oh, and can we get a headshot of you for our records?"<p>

"What? Uh—" Sanji looked around. "No, I look terrible in photos—"

But before he could do anything, the director had pulled out a camera and snapped a photo of Sanji's nervous face.

"I'll develop this later," he said, setting aside the black square. Sanji scowled heavily.

"I guess this outfit is fitting, at least," he grumbled to himself. He was wearing a fine, old-fashioned noble's suit, complete with a blood-red cape.

"You're on! Get in place!"

Sanji scowled again and went to the stage, where a lovely young lady waited in the unlit parlor set.

"Ah, beautiful lady!" he cried. "Never have I seen such—"

There were murmurs from the audience. The woman shushed him.

"Of course," he whispered. "Are you the lovely heroine who destroys my evil self?"

"What?" she whispered back, annoyed. "Didn't they tell you anything? I'm your victim."

"Huh?"

The stage lights came on. Sanji shielded his eyes and hissed faintly. He glanced around and saw a handyman holding up cue cards. He cleared his throat.

"Good evening, my dear," he said dramatically.

The woman whirled around and gasped. "Who are you? Who let you in?"

Sanji smiled. "Your butler invited me in, thinking I was a poor man seeking shelter. I took care of him already."

"Edward! Get out here!" the woman called.

"He cannot hear your cries," Sanji said. "And soon you will join him, my love."

"Stay away from me!" the woman cried.

"Oh, but . . . you see, my dear, I'm awfully thirsty," Sanji said softly. "Don't say a word."

The woman fell unwillingly silent. This action was obviously scripted, but she found herself actually unable to speak. As scripted, she moved backwards, though she held suspicion in her eyes as she stared at Sanji.

"Hold it," Sanji ordered. She froze and stared at him, now with fear.

He approached her and held her tightly, positioning his mouth over her neck. "Sorry," he whispered into her ear. "You'll be fine . . . you won't remember a thing."

He bit down as gently as possible and drew out blood, drinking contently.

Not even half a minute had passed when a voice came from stage left. "Halt, creature of darkness!"

Sanji quickly closed the wounds on the woman's neck and moved his fingers across her forehead. She went limp in his arms and he placed her gently onto the couch.

"So, the noble hero comes to save the damsel in distress," he said, turning to face the hero. ". . . Even though I would have liked to be the one to save her . . ."

"What?"

"But you are too late!" Sanji continued dramatically, glancing back at the cue cards. "She is dead—" he gulped and continued, reminding himself that he had taken much less than what he usually took, and she was fine, "—she is dead, and you will be too!"

"Not when I have this!" the hero exclaimed, drawing out a cross. Sanji immediately backed away from the item.

"Curses!" he exclaimed.

"Take this holy water, vampire!" the hero exclaimed. Sanji flinched, but the liquid splashed on him was thankfully normal tap water. Nonetheless, keeping in-character, he hissed loudly.

The hero approached Sanji, who had fallen to the ground. Sanji eyed the cross brandished at him and crawled backwards quickly.

"Die, beast!" the hero exclaimed, and pressed the cross against Sanji's chest. Even through the suit, Sanji felt the severe burning sensation and screamed out loud, falling to the ground and writhing in agony.

To Sanji, it seemed like an eternity, but it was really only five seconds later that the hero lifted the burning cross from Sanji's chest. Sanji lay still on the ground.

"The beast is slain," the hero proclaimed to the audience. "My only regret is I was not in time to save the lovely maiden or her servant."

The stage lights dimmed and the stage hands came in to quickly clear away the set.

"You're really good at this," the hero muttered to Sanji. "You really sounded like you were in pain."

Sanji slowly sat up, wincing. "You jackass, I _was_ in pain! Keep that damn cross away from me or so help me—!"

"Hey, get up," he heard one of the stage hands whispering to the woman.

"Oh, she's asleep," Sanji said. "She'll be fine, I didn't drink too much."

The stage hand chuckled. "Good one! Well, she can sleep, her part's over anyway."

Sanji turned back to the hero and jabbed a finger into his chest. "You're lucky you didn't shove a clove of garlic in my mouth or something or I might've died for real! More dead than I am now, anyway!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" the hero hissed. "Look, buddy, your part's over, go see the director."

Sanji stood, wincing, and whirled around to go see the director.

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?" Usopp asked. He was on lookout duty.<p>

"Absolutely horrible," Sanji grumbled. "The damn 'hero' shoved a cross onto my chest."

Usopp raised his eyebrows. "How _does_ that affect you?"

Sanji unbuttoned his shirt and showed Usopp the faint burn on his chest. "You tell me!"

"Ouch," Usopp muttered. "You need ice or something?"

"Yeah, I'll get some soon," Sanji muttered, buttoning his shirt back up. "At least I got paid."

Usopp laughed. "Don't let Nami find out or you'll never see the money again!"

"My lovely Nami-_swan_ wouldn't steal from me!" Sanji protested. "And if she did, I'd be happy to let her have it for whatever purpose she desires!"

"Sure, whatever," Usopp muttered.

"By the way, I'm pretty thirsty," Sanji said, his eyes travelling to Usopp's neck.

Usopp froze. "Damn it, why me!?"

* * *

><p>"That vampire guy was weird," the hero muttered to the director as the play ended. "He said something about the cross hurting him."<p>

"Maybe you left it under a hot lamp?" the director said absentmindedly as he took the folder full of developed photos and shook them out onto the table.

The woman who had acted alongside Sanji came into the room sleepily, scratching her head. "When are we starting?"

The hero and director stared at her. "The play's over!" the hero exclaimed. "Don't you remember?"

The woman shook her head. "No! I just remember going out on stage, and then . . . I woke up in the dressing room."

"Weird," the hero mumbled. "You don't suppose that guy did something to you . . . ?"

"What guy?"

"The guy we got to play the vampire," the hero explained as the director examined the photos. "He was a real weirdo. Went off-script a couple times and claimed that the cross hurt him. It wasn't hot or cold or anything!"

The woman frowned. "That is pretty weird . . . you sure I didn't just collapse onstage? It's happened before . . ."

"No, you played your part—and played it well," the hero said. "I just—"

"Hey," the director said, staring at one of the photos. "Take a look at this . . ."

The two came around to look at the photo.

"Did you mess up?" the woman asked, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "No one's there."

"No—the time's here," the director said shakily, pointing to the time-and-date stamp in the corner of the picture. "Earlier I took a photo of our vampire guy . . . and this is it."

"But there's no one there!" the hero exclaimed. His eyes widened. "Wait, don't tell me . . ."

"A . . . _real_ vampire?" the woman said softly.

"Must be," the director breathed, staring at the empty photograph. "He didn't show up in the photo, and I _thought_ his skin was awfully pale . . ."

. . .

"We've got to get him in our acting group!" the hero exclaimed, turning to the director. "He'll be the perfect vampire when the situation arises!"

The director looked sheepish. "Actually, he said something about casting off the next morning. I guess he's a traveler."

"Damn it!" the woman exclaimed. "Oh, he would have been perfect . . ." she frowned. "I mean, if I could remember what he was like . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>They found Sanji the next day just as the crew was casting off. He ran away when he saw them and refused to come outside.<strong>


	21. Werewolf Sanji

**Ashlielle requested WW Sanji! Maybe I should change the title of this story to "The Supernatural Adventures of the Strawhats."**

* * *

><p>"Ero-cook!"<p>

"Moss-head!"

Zoro growled. "You wanna go, dumbass!?"

"Bring it on!" Sanji yelled.

They had only just gotten into the rhythm of their usual fight when Luffy and Usopp ran past, apparently chasing something. They barreled into Sanji as they charged, knocking him off-balance and straight into Zoro's face, throwing them both to the ground.

"Ah, sorry!" Luffy yelled as he and Usopp continued running without so much as a backwards glance.

Sanji and Zoro struggled for a moment before Sanji finally pushed himself up. He stood and glared at Zoro.

"I'm not the one who knocked you over," Zoro snapped, standing as well. He frowned and licked his lips. "Hey . . ."

His eyes travelled to Sanji's face. The cook's nose was bleeding—and not from the nostrils.

"You damn asshole, you bit my nose!" Sanji snapped, feeling the wound. His eyes widened and he paled. "Wait . . . you bit . . . my . . ."

His eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed onto the deck.

"Shit!" Zoro hissed. He roughly seized Sanji under his arms and dragged him to the side of the ship, throwing his torso over so his head hung over the side.

"Huh?" Luffy said, screeching to a halt as he passed by again. "What's up with Sanji? Is he sick?"

Zoro scratched the back of his neck. "I . . . kind of . . . bit him."

Luffy stared at him. "What? You mean he's . . ."

Usopp finally caught up with Luffy and came to a stop, looking over at Sanji. "Is he okay?"

Sanji twitched and lifted his head slightly. "Damn moss . . . I'm gonna kill . . ." he heaved and vomited over the side.

Zoro's tail twitched in irritation. "Pull yourself together. Then we can get these two." He pointed to Luffy and Usopp.

"What did we do!?" Usopp demanded indignantly.

"I only bit him 'cause you idiots knocked him into me!" Zoro yelled.

Luffy and Usopp stood straight and bowed. "We're very sorry!"

"Yeah, well, sorry ain't gonna fix this!" Sanji snapped, recovering as he stood shakily. "Damn it . . . !"

"What, you want me to apologize too?" Zoro muttered. "Wasn't my fault."

"You bit my nose, you asshole!"

"Your nose ended up in my mouth! It was instinct!"

"Instinct, my ass! And speaking of, I'm gonna kick yours!"

They started fighting again. Luffy and Usopp snuck away.

* * *

><p>"What do you <em>mean<em> you bit Sanji-_kun_!?" Nami cried.

Zoro sighed. "I already went through this! Leave me alone!"

"Oh, I'm so happy Nami-_swan_ cares for me!" Sanji cried.

"It's not that, it's just that now we've got two full-moon bloodthirsty idiots onboard!"

"Who're you calling an idiot?" Zoro muttered.

"The full moon's in ten days," Robin said quietly. "Sanji, you have plenty of time to settle any kind of existential crisis you might have beforehand."

"Robin-_chwan_, thank you for your consideration!"

* * *

><p>On the day of the full moon, Usopp was cooking breakfast when Sanji came stumbling in, his eyes half-closed. Usopp glanced up and frowned. "What're you doing up?"<p>

"I gotta . . . make breakfast," Sanji mumbled. He swayed on the spot and leaned against the counter.

"We'll take care of it," Usopp said, coming around and holding Sanji's shoulders, guiding him out of the kitchen. The cook turned away from the over-bright sun. "You go back to bed."

"But . . ." Sanji mumbled. "I gotta . . . cook . . ."

Usopp ignored him and led him back to the men's quarters, where Sanji fell back into bed.

"Stay there," he said firmly, leaving.

As the door shut behind him, Sanji mumbled, "Gonna kill you . . . moss-head . . ."

* * *

><p>Zoro and Sanji managed to get up as the sun set. They came out to the dark deck where Chopper and Brook waited.<p>

"Okay, how does this work?" Sanji muttered.

"We're just gonna keep you guys company," Chopper explained as Zoro kicked off his boots and pulled off his shirt. "We'll go behind the mast or something while you guys transform."

Sanji sighed and began the arduous process of taking off his suit, folding up the clothes, and laying them neatly on the deck. Brook and Chopper went behind the mast, as usual. Zoro and Sanji glared at each other for a moment before they strode to opposite sides of the ship and sat down, facing away from each other.

The full moon was high in the sky. Sanji's skin began prickling all over. Terrible pain wracked his body . . .

* * *

><p>Brook and Chopper came out from behind the mast to see the two werewolves circling each other suspiciously. The blond one looked over and growled softly. His fur was long and sleek and covered his left eye on his face.<p>

_Who you?_ He growled. He turned back to Zoro and growled, _And who you?_

_Who are _you_? _Zoro growled suspiciously.

"We're your friends," Chopper said, approaching the blond werewolf cautiously. "My name is Chopper. This is Brook." He pointed to Brook as he said this, and then Zoro. "This is Zoro. And your name is Sanji."

_Sanji . . . ?_

Chopper nodded. "Can you guys try to be friends with each other?"

_Brook, Chopper,_ Zoro growled. He glanced at Sanji. _He's your friend?_

Chopper translated for Brook and they nodded.

_Then I'll try,_ Zoro growled reluctantly.

Sanji sniffed Brook and Chopper. They waited patiently.

_What . . . are you?_ He growled, looking between them.

"I'm a reindeer," Chopper said. He translated for Brook.

"A skeleton," Brook said cheerfully. "Pleased to see you, Sanji-_san_."

The suspicion finally left Sanji's eyes.

* * *

><p>As Zoro and Sanji collapsed to the deck with the dawn, Chopper and Brook hurried inside. A minute later, the werewolves stood, in human form again.<p>

"Damn it," Sanji muttered, shuffling over to his clothes and yawning. As he got dressed, he paused, the memories from the previous night returning. He glanced at his behind and saw his long and sleek blond tail.

"Well, that wasn't that bad," Zoro muttered, pulling on his clothes.

Sanji stared at him. "Your hair looks even stupider than before."

"Shut it," Zoro snarled.

"Everything looks awful," Sanji sighed, looking around the ship. "Speaking of which . . . are my eyes yellow?"

Zoro came over and examined Sanji's eyes. "Weird. They're still blue . . . I think."

Sanji raised an eyebrow. "Huh."

They headed back into the men's quarters and went to bed.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, they're still blue," Nami said as Sanji served up lunch.<p>

Sanji's tail wagged. "Well, that hasn't changed at least," he said happily.

"Yeah, but does anyone care?" Zoro muttered.

Sanji growled at him. "You wanna fight?"

"Sanji-_kun_, Zoro, not at the table," Nami said tiredly.

Sanji's tail curled up and wagged. "Yes, Nami-_swan_!"

* * *

><p><strong>When turned into a werewolf, a human's eyes will almost always turn yellow after the first transformation. But if the human originally had blue eyes, they will stay blue.<strong>

**Also, if a child is bitten by a werewolf, they will be afflicted with the condition, but they will not display the characteristics of a werewolf (full-moon transformations, tail, yellow (?) eyes, etc.) until they hit puberty. It is also impossible to turn someone else into a werewolf before the first transformation.**


	22. Captured

**Lilytrue requested WW Zoro being captured by the Marines!**

**(Thank you to Lew-_chan_ for helping out with this one)**

* * *

><p>"Oh, crap," Nami muttered, squinting across the bay as they docked. "Is that . . . ?"<p>

Robin crossed her arms briefly, closing her eyes. "A Navy ship," she said. "Everyone, be careful. Try not to stand out too much."

"Try telling that to _him_," Franky said, pointing to Luffy, who had already jumped off the ship and was running straight into town.

"That moron," Usopp groaned. "Well, my face isn't on a poster, so I'll be safe . . ." he jumped off and headed off, looking for Luffy.

Zoro tucked his tail in and leapt off as well. "I'll be back for lunch," he said as he strode off.

"Which means he'll be back by dinnertime," Sanji muttered.

Nami sighed. "Can someone go look for him if he _isn't_ back by lunch?"

"I'll do it," Chopper said quietly.

* * *

><p>"Well . . ."<p>

Zoro looked around at the startled Marines in the hall of the battleship.

"Sorry," he said, turning around. "Looks like I got on the wrong ship. I'll be leaving now."

"H-Hey!" one of them exclaimed. "Aren't you—?"

"R-Roronoa Zoro!" another cried.

"Freeze, Roronoa!" a third cried.

Zoro turned around and placed a hand on his swords. "And if I don't?"

The Marines drew swords and guns and charged at him with battle cries. Zoro drew his swords and began to fight. He dodged their blows and bullets with the grace of a ballerina, slicing down his opponents at every opportunity.

Soon it was down to two unusually resilient soldiers and Zoro himself.

"Give up yet?" Zoro snarled.

"Plan G!" the one on the left cried. He and his comrade each brought something out and tied it around their faces. He threw something to the ground—when it stopped bouncing, Zoro glanced down at it for a brief moment. It was some kind of canister, like a grenade.

Zoro looked up at the Marines. They were wearing gas masks.

The canister hissed like a cockroach and let loose a foul-looking purple gas. Zoro tried to cover his mouth and nose, but it was too late—he had breathed it in. His head became oddly light and fuzzy. He blinked heavily and his arm dropped from his face, which only made him breathe in more of the gas. He swayed on the spot, clumsily dropped his swords, and collapsed to the floor, snoring.

"It worked!" exclaimed one of the soldiers, removing his gas mask and kneeling by Zoro. "It . . ."

He blinked, yawned, and collapsed next to Zoro.

"Idiot," muttered the other, his voice muffled through his mask.

* * *

><p>When Zoro awoke, it took him a moment to recover from the grogginess left by the sleeping gas. As he finally returned to his senses, he realized a few things.<p>

First, his swords were missing.

Second, he was in a jail cell.

And third, no one was around.

He stood and looked around the cell. It was small, with only two benches on opposite walls and the bars which blocked his freedom.

He gritted his teeth as he took out his tail, figuring there was not much point in hiding it. Seemed there was nothing he could do about the situation except wait for his crew to come or a stupid Marine to walk by with the keys.

* * *

><p><em>Awoooooooo<em>

The soldiers patrolling the ship looked around.

"Did someone bring in a dog?" one of them muttered.

Meanwhile, in town, Chopper was looking for Zoro.

_Awoooooooo_

He cocked his head. "Zoro?"

* * *

><p>A couple of Marines came down to the brig to check on their prisoner. To their annoyance, the cell was in quite a state: The benches were broken, scuff marks littered the floor, and the walls had a few dents in them.<p>

Zoro was kicking the wall. He looked up and his tail wagged for a brief moment before he realized they were Marines. His tail went stiff. He glared at them and growled.

They stepped back.

"Nice dog?" one of them whispered.

Zoro leapt forward with a snarl. They shrieked and flinched, closing their eyes in fear.

When they opened them again, Zoro was unlocking the cell door with their keys.

"Hey—!"

"Yes," Zoro exclaimed as the door swung open. He threw down the key ring and darted down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Zoro leapt off of the ship after taking down all the Marines in his way. He had found his swords near the end of the brig hall and sheathed them as he landed.<p>

"Zoro?"

Zoro looked up and saw Chopper staring at him in wonder.

"Hey," he said casually, straightening up. "Is lunch ready yet?"


	23. Forgive Me 2

**Lew-_chan_ requested an angsty-er version of chapter 19. I dunno if this is good enough but HEY I tried.**

* * *

><p><em>Zoro has been a werewolf for a little over a month. The crew has not found out yet. This is his second transformation . . .<em>

"So . . . can you not come up to the crow's nest?" Zoro asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Luffy grinned. "Sure, okay."

Zoro nodded and headed up. The others were already inside, falling asleep. Luffy stared up at the full moon.

Not fifteen minutes before dawn, Luffy looked up to the crow's nest. He frowned when he thought he saw a strange shape moving around inside.

Heading to the ropes, he climbed up and listened at the covered entrance. There were clicking sounds, like a dog's nails on the floor, and growling.

"Zoro?"

The growling suddenly intensified and came closer. There was the sound of canine-like sniffing near the entrance, whining, and scrabbling.

Luffy shoved away the weight covering the hole. "Hey, Zoro, are you okay—?"

He was bowled over and flew down with the wolf from the crow's nest. Sitting up and shaking his head with the wolf, they turned and looked at each other. They locked eyes.

Luffy's eyes widened in surprise. "Huh?" he exclaimed.

The wolf snarled and leapt forward, tackling Luffy to the ground.

"Ah—wait—" Luffy said, placing his hands on the wolf's chest (marked with that familiar scar) and trying to keep him away. "Wait—Zo—!"

His hands slipped and the wolf lunged, snapping his jaws over Luffy's shoulder. Blood spurted and Luffy let out a strangled yell of pain.

"Zoro—!" he gasped, clutching his shoulder and looking into the wolf's yellow eyes pleadingly. "It's—_me_! Stop . . . !"

The wolf seemed to hesitate for a moment before the cold bloodlust returned. He snarled and closed his powerful jaws on Luffy's side, tearing at flesh and licking his lips, covered with warm blood.

"Zo . . ."

Luffy's eyes rolled up in his head and he fainted onto the deck. The wolf snarled and bit savagely into his prey once more.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

The wolf turned and yelped loudly as Chopper head-butted him in the side, knocking him away from Luffy.

"Guys!" Chopper yelled. "Emergency!"

A moment later the crew came outside, looking around. They saw Luffy and rushed over.

"What happened?" Usopp cried, staring at Luffy's horrible wounds in shock.

Chopper gestured to the wolf. The wolf was starting to rise, shaking his head. He turned, snarled at the crew, and charged.

"You shitty beast!" Sanji yelled, leaping up and kicking the wolf's back, driving him to the deck. The cook landed and stood with one foot on the wolf's side, keeping him down. Chopper knelt by Luffy and started checking over his wounds.

Luffy's eyes fluttered open. He tried to speak, but turned his head and vomited into the grass.

"Chopper," he croaked. "Zo . . . ro . . ."

"Zoro?" Chopper said, looking around. He frowned. "Guys? Where's Zoro?"

The others looked around.

"He wasn't in the bedroom," Brook said thoughtfully.

Robin crossed her arms briefly.

"I don't see him, but his clothes are up in the crow's nest," she said. A moment later a chain of phantom hands carried down Zoro's clothes to the deck. The crew stared at them.

"Luffy, stay still, okay?" Chopper said, scooping him up. "You can talk to Zoro later."

Luffy weakly shook his head, but his eyes closed and he fainted again in Chopper's arms. Chopper turned to head to the infirmary—

The sun peeked over the horizon and the wolf's struggles ceased. The creature let out a long whine and the others tensed. Chopper held Luffy in the same way a mother would hold her infant out of harm's way.

The wolf began to tremble. Sanji slowly lifted his foot. As they watched, the fur covering the wolf's body quivered and shrank back into the skin, which became tan and smooth. Limbs shifted and lengthened, the torso moved, and the muzzle shrank and flattened. Robin had the sense to throw Zoro's _haramaki_ over the creature's lower half.

In just a minute, Zoro—in human form—was left sleeping on his side. His face and hands were splattered with Luffy's blood, and his green tail twitched in his sleep.

He slowly opened his eyes and blinked hard in the morning sun.

"Hey," Usopp whispered. "Hey—what's going on?"

Zoro sat up slowly and, judging by the look on his face, came to the realization that he was out on the deck and surrounded by the crew. He winced and put a hand to his head as the memories from the previous night came pouring back.

He opened his eyes in absolute horror.

"Luffy," he whispered, covering his mouth as he tasted the blood again. He looked up at Chopper, who was still holding their mauled captain.

"Oh, god," he whispered, his eyes wide. "Luffy . . ."

Chopper hesitated, then turned and quickly carried Luffy to the infirmary.

Zoro stared at his hands, stained with his captain's blood.

Robin wordlessly handed him his clothes. He slowly pulled them on, stood, and staggered towards the bathroom.

Once inside, he shut the door and leaned against it, breathing heavily. He turned on the water and began scrubbing his hands raw, splashing water on his face.

He looked at himself in the mirror. Luffy's blood was still clear on his lips.

* * *

><p>Chopper came out of the infirmary. The others looked up from the kitchen table.<p>

"How is he?" Nami asked softly.

Chopper offered a weak smile. "He'll be okay in a day or two. He just needs a lot of rest now."

The others breathed sighs of relief.

"So . . ." Chopper jumped up onto his chair. "Zoro was . . ."

". . . The wolf," Sanji muttered, lighting up a cigarette. "God knows what happened . . ."

"Some kind of werewolf?" Robin suggested. "The moon was full last night, wasn't it?"

"That'd make sense," Franky agreed. "But . . . this can't have been his first time transforming. His clothes were off . . ."

"Why didn't he say something?" Brook wondered aloud.

"Never mind that, can you imagine what he must be feeling right now?" Usopp said, grimacing. "I mean—he obviously wasn't in control when he was a wolf—and it looks like he remembered what happened—"

"I'll see if I can talk to that shithead," Sanji said, standing. He left the room and headed for the bathroom.

He returned only a few minutes later. "He's sleeping up in the crow's nest. Must be exhausted from last night."

* * *

><p>As Sanji served up dinner, Usopp returned, shaking his head.<p>

"He still won't come down," he said resignedly. "He wouldn't even look at me."

"He's gotta eat _something_," Sanji muttered, laying out food for Zoro anyway. "He'll come when he's hungry, I guess . . ."

Chopper came out of the infirmary.

"How's he doing?" Franky asked.

Chopper smiled. "Better. He can move around a bit now." The smile slipped off his face. "He keeps asking for Zoro."

"Well, tell him the shithead's being stupid and he's decided to live in the crow's nest," Sanji snapped.

* * *

><p>By afternoon of the next day, Luffy was up and moving around, though Chopper protested.<p>

"You need to take it easy!" he exclaimed as Luffy swung his arms around, stretching his legs. "Move _slowly_! No stretching!"

Luffy folded his arms. "I'm fine. Where's Zoro?"

"He's still in the crow's nest," Usopp said. "He hasn't come down since . . ."

He trailed off. Luffy headed to the crow's nest, stretched his arm up to the entrance, and rocketed up.

"I said no stretching!" Chopper cried.

Luffy bounced off of the ceiling and hit the floor hard.

"Ow," he muttered, feeling his injuries. He looked up at Zoro, who had turned away.

"Zoro."

Zoro flinched.

"I resign," he said.

Luffy sat next to him and stared at him. "What?"

"I'll leave the crew," Zoro said, still refusing to look at Luffy. "What I did was—unforgivable. I know that no amount of apologies would make up for this."

"Zoro, look at me," Luffy said.

Zoro slowly turned and met Luffy's eyes—brown and yellow.

Luffy punched him in the jaw.

"Ow!" Zoro rubbed his jaw and stared at Luffy.

"Don't be stupid!" Luffy exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

"I—" Zoro stared at him. "We both know what happened that night. I—" he gritted his teeth. "I _attacked_ you, even after you told me to stop—"

Luffy hit him again.

"Ow!"

"You're an idiot," Luffy scolded. "That obviously wasn't _you_, Zoro!"

"It _was_ me," Zoro argued. "I'm a were—"

"A werewolf? So what?" Luffy exclaimed. "You would never attack me like that, so I don't care if that's what you look like sometimes, _it wasn't you_!"

He punched Zoro again.

"Ow!"

"So cut out all this moping already!" Luffy said firmly. "Captain's orders! Get down from here and we'll have lunch, okay?"

Zoro rubbed his head. "Luffy . . ."

Luffy stood, wincing slightly as his arm moved. "What?"

"I'm sorry," he murmured, his head bowed low.

Luffy grinned. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine! And you aren't leaving this crew unless I say so!" he headed for the entrance. "C'mon, let's have lunch! I'm starving!"

Zoro slowly stood and followed his captain down to the deck.


	24. Kuraigana Island 2 and Kamabakka Kingdom

**I put this off for way too long (I say as I look at the story which hasn't updated for three months).**

**GiftRose11 requested 3D2Y Vampire Sanji and 3D2Y Vampire Zoro!**

* * *

><p>As Sanji ran from the <em>okama<em>s, the sun began to feel uncomfortably warm on his skin. He realized that the sunscreen was starting to wear off—he might well burst into flame at any minute.

Whipping around, he looked at the _okama_s as one and yelled, "STOP!"

They all froze in place.

"Sanji-_kun_, what's wrong?" cried Elizabeth.

Sanji ignored them and slowly backed away, keeping his eyes fixed on them to keep them frozen. When he was a good distance away, he turned on his heel and sprinted for the nearest shade.

_Much later_

"Right, I should probably tell you something if I'm staying here," Sanji said to the _okama_ queen. "I'm a vampire."

"Okay," Ivankov said as if it were a perfectly normal thing. "Then Vi suppose vyou'll be vanting blood?"

"Y-Yeah," Sanji said, a bit taken aback by the queen's completely casual attitude. "I'm also nocturnal, and if I have to go out in the daytime, I need a lot of sunscreen, and preferably sunglasses . . ."

"How long can vyou go vithout blood?"

Sanji looked uncomfortable. "About three days is the limit. Any longer and I start getting weaker. This is my second day without."

"Very vell," Ivankov said. "Vyou cannot digest ordinary food?"

Sanji shook his head.

"Vi see," Ivankov continued. "Vi hope this vill not become a problem."

Sanji shrugged.

Several seconds of silence passed.

"VYOU'RE A VAMPIRE?!" Ivankov screamed, shooting up from the chair and almost hitting the ceiling.

"DID THAT ONLY JUST SINK IN?!"

Ivankov straightened up. "Vell! A vampire! Vi see!"

They held out their arm. Sanji stared uncomprehendingly.

"Vyou should drink to keep vyour strength up," the queen explained.

Sanji made a face. "Well . . ."

Ivankov threateningly made spikes appear on their other hand.

"Okay, okay," Sanji muttered. He bowed his head and bit the _okama_'s arm.

After a few minutes he withdrew, closing the wounds.

"Vi vill make sure vyou get blood at least every other day," Ivankov promised.

". . . Thanks," Sanji muttered.

* * *

><p>"Oh, there's something you two should know," Zoro said about a minute after Mihawk agreed to train him. "I'm a vampire."<p>

Mihawk and Perona stared at him.

Zoro scratched the back of his neck and looked between them. "So . . ."

"You need blood," Mihawk supplied emotionlessly.

Zoro nodded. "It doesn't have to be from the source—if you have any blood packs—"

"I do not have any of those," Mihawk said. "How long can you go without drinking?"

"After three or four days I start getting weak," Zoro said after a moment. "This is my first day."

Mihawk sighed. "Perhaps I should check in on the supernatural status of someone _before_ I agree to anything. In any case, Roronoa, you do not have permission to drink from me unless it is an emergency."

Zoro nodded respectfully. Both he and Mihawk looked at Perona.

"So you'll have to drink from me?" she asked.

They nodded.

"That's _so awesome_!" she exclaimed.

Zoro blinked. "Come again?"

"I _love_ vampires," she sighed, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Creepy creatures of the night! Bloodsucking fiends!"

"Watch who you're calling a fiend," Zoro muttered.

"That's settled," Mihawk said abruptly. "You're lucky to have landed on this island, Roronoa. The sun does not shine here."

Zoro nodded, absently wondering if it had really been a coincidence.

"That reminds me," he said, yawning. "I'm nocturnal."

"That's fine," Mihawk said. "I require very little sleep."

"Oh."

"Can you drink from me now?" Perona asked eagerly.

Zoro scowled. "I ain't thirsty right now!"

_The next evening_

Zoro got up as the sun set (elsewhere in the world). He came out only to see an overeager Perona waiting just outside.

"What do you want?" he muttered, yawning and running his hand through his hair.

"Are you thirsty?" Perona asked eagerly.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Yeah." He directed his gaze to her. "Hold still."

She froze. Her eyes tracked his movements as he took one of her arms and lifted it to his mouth.

"No!" she exclaimed just before he could bite down. "Do it from the neck! That's how it's supposed to go!"

Zoro dropped her arm and glared at her. "I forgot to tell you to shut up," he muttered, saying this last part as a command. She fell silent.

He moved forward, tilted her head slightly, and bit into her neck.

Several minutes later, he withdrew and looked away briefly to break his hold over her. Perona's eyes were beginning to flutter and she swayed in place.

Zoro sighed, picked her up, carried her to her room, and dropped her onto the bed.

"Get some rest," he muttered, heading out.


End file.
